Just Play the Melody
by slavedriver2008
Summary: A story on realizing dreams and its consequences, the irrationality of love, believing in oneself, and finding one’s purpose in life. A Yui and Amiboshi pairing. Chapter NINE: Conflicting Symphonies is up!
1. Chance Encounters

I wrote a Yui-Amiboshi fic because for some strange reason, I don't like Suboshi for her. Oh well, the plot is entirely different – in short, the FY series never happened. I sensed this to be a long one, eek! **Disclaimer:** I do not own FY characters but I owned the plot of this story, of course with some inspiration from movies I've seen. Hope you like it, and don't forget to review!

--

**Chance Encounter**

by slavedriver2008

Yui picked up a bag of potato chips. Cheese. Her eyes caught another bag, and another, and another…all inside her shopping cart. She rolled her eyes and placed everything back on the shelf.

"I'm not buying these, Miaka. We're studying, not eating."

The girl named Miaka fumbled beside her. "Come on, Yui-chan. We need to at least chew something while reading all those thick scary books of yours." She placed the junk food back on the cart.

Yui shook her head. "No."

"What?!" Miaka asked. "I can't survive without chips!"

"I don't have the budget for that." Yui said, matter-of-factly. "I said I'll tutor you, not feed you!" She hastily returned the junk food back in the shelf.

"Yui-chan! Please! Just one bag. It doesn't cost too much. Please please please!" Miaka begged, her voice was getting louder and louder. Yui doesn't have to look around to know people were looking at them.

"No." She pushed the cart away from the shelf. She looked through her purchases and made a mental count of the expenses. Whole wheat bread, check. Tofu, check. Sole capers, check. Basil and olive oil, check. Cucumbers, tomatoes, corn, carrots, check, check, check. _Now, what else do I need?_

"Yui-chan!" Miaka voice called to her, loud as always. "If we don't buy a bag of chips…" Yui halted. "I'll tell Ryuuen—" Yui grunted.

"Fine!" She walked toward her brown-haired friend and grabbed the junk food from her hand. She angrily threw it inside the cart and shoved the metal cart to the nearby express lane. Before she reached the cashier, her cart bumped to a man and he yelped. "I'm sorry!" Yui rushed to him and touched his arm. "Which part hurts?" She accidentally brushed through his wrist and the man made another sound. "Oh no, it might be broken."

Yui looked up and saw olive green eyes look down at her. She blushed, he was handsome. Okay, not the most handsome guy in the world but he definitely has his good features. The man smiled at her.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." He said, his voice was gentle and kind and caring. Yui wondered how many girls melted in that stares of his…

"Are you sure?" She asked. Please let him say he needed anything. Please, I swear I'll help Miaka pass the exams. "But…"

"Can you stop pretending to be a doctor, Yui-chan. You can't do anything about his wrist." Miaka popped in the conversation. "Don't mind Yui, she really wants to be a doctor." Miaka said.

"Miaka, shut up!" Yui said. "I'm really sorry about the uhmmm…it was an accident."

"I know." He smiled and turned away. "I should be going now. Bye." He walked toward the exit. And then gone.

"That was it?" Yui said, which unfortunately was heard by her bestfriend.

"What was it Yui? Were you expecting he'd give us a ride home?" Miaka teased. "Hel-lo! Earth to Yui, earth to Yui!"

Yui looked away from her friend and walked toward the counter. "I'm not getting the chips, Miaka."

"What?? I thought you already said yes?!" Miaka screamed like a brat, as always. She put out her tongue and Yui laughed.

"Fine. Just one bag." Yui paid for the groceries and went home.

--

"Miaka!" Yui called her friend. "We're late. Stop eating my refrigerator!" She hastily went to the kitchen and pulled the girl. "Great, we have an exam and we woke up late." She said, very annoyed, while putting on her shoes. Yui pulled the door and locked it.

"But Yui, we haven't even eaten breakfast." Miaka protested and her stomach grumbled.

"Breakfast or passing high school?" Yui said smugly. "Take your pick, I'm choosing the latter."

"Oh Yui, such a meanie!" Miaka told her. "I wish Taka-chan would come and give us a ride and bring me breakfast." She eyed Yui. "I won't share."

"Please Miaka, stop acting like a kid." Yui hit back. "You can eat breakfast for all I care, just let's get to school first!" Yui halted. "I'll treat you to breakfast if we arrive on time."

Miaka's eyes shimmered. "Deal!" The two girls ran, unmindful of how their skirts fluttered with the wind. This exam mattered to Yui, the results will determine whether she can be a doctor. It's a matter of life and death.

They ran as fast as they can until they heard a barking from behind. Yui turned her head and saw a big brown dog running after them. Miaka screamed and Yui almost missed a step. "Hurry Miaka!" she said to her friend who was trailing behind her.

"Yui! It's running after me!" Miaka screamed. Yui slowed down to meet her.

"Turn on that corner and hope it runs after me!" Yui shouted.

"What if it doesn't?" Miaka asked, her eyes close to tears.

"What if it does?" Yui rolled her eyes. "Just do as I say." Miaka only nodded. A few more streets and then Yui gave the signal. "Now!" Miaka turned to the right while Yui sped forward. As expected the dog followed her. The dog continued to trail her, barking loudly. She suddenly felt scared. What to do? What to do?

Yui screamed and hurriedly took a left turn. She accidentally bumped and landed on top of a man. Fear gripping her, she hold to the man and screamed. The dog appeared on the street and she trembled. She's scared of dogs. "Help!" she wailed. It was so near, it could bite her.

"Shoo! Go away!" The man shouted at the dog but it didn't leave. The voice was oddly familiar yet Yui can't remember when she last heard it. The dog continued to bark and walked toward them, Yui can see its fangs.

Yui screamed. "It's coming! Do something!" She tightly embraced his savior's neck and her body unconsciously clung to him.

Rocks flew toward the dog and it yelped. It continued barking but gradually turned away. Yui sighed with relief, she heard him sigh as well. She looked up and saw the same olive eyes he bumped into yesterday. "You…?"

He smiled. "Yes, me. It's nice to see you again." She blushed and smiled back. Laughter filled the air and Yui raised her head to see another _him _standing, laughing at them.

She looked again between the two men, they looked similar all right -- undoubtedly twins. But they have different voices. The man standing has a higher pitched voice while the man he bumped earlier has a deeper one.

"So you're the woman who bumped into my brother yesterday." He smirked. "I hope you didn't break his back this time." The standing man told her and it was only then that Yui realized she had been sitting on his abdomen and her skirt was pulled up, exposing her legs.

"I'm sorry!" She hastily stood up, her face red from humiliation. Yui wanted to faint. The man just smiled at her.

"I'm okay. Don't worry." He said. Yui's eyes caught his right wrist, wrapped in bandages.

"You did get hurt yesterday." She said. Worry crept through her features. If he asked her to pay for the hospital bills, she's going to have to resort to selling some of her treasures. Oh no, please not the books.

"Really, it's nothing." He said and Yui can't help but roll her eyes. Is that all that he could say? That's he's okay?

"Ah, you're from Jounan." Yui looked at the other twin, his eyes filled with fascination. This made Yui scream.

"Oh no! I'm late!" The two men looked at her. "I have to go. Thank you for today and sorry again for yesterday!" She ran off to the other direction, cursing.

Yui missed the exam but because it's the first time she got late for class, the teacher decided to give her a special quiz instead, but with a larger scope.

"I'm not going to pass it." She told Miaka later.

"I'm going to pass out. Where's the canteen? Fooooooooodddd….." Miaka replied and Yui sighed. "Anyway, what happened to you earlier?" Yui didn't answer. Pink formed at her cheeks.

--

Saturday is Yui's official book-buying day. She was supposed to meet Miaka for a movie at five in the afternoon but it's still three so she decided to visit her favorite bookstore. She was told the book she's been waiting for had already arrived. The seller told her, over the phone, that there's only one copy left so she has to hurry, or else someone might spot it.

She went to the familiar alleyway and scanned the titles. Her eyes landed on a thick black book with silver designs. She smiled. Ah, found it. She raised her hand to get the book but another hand landed the same time hers did. She turned to see the familiar face of the man who saved her from the dog yesterday. Yes, it's the man with the olive eyes and light brown hair. His wrist was still bandaged. He smiled when he saw her.

"It's you again." he said, his voice making her heart skip a beat. This was the third time she saw him. She looked around, careful that another accident might happen. What if the books fall on them? What if she slip and knock him down with her?

The man laughed, reading her thoughts. Yui blushed again. "I'm just trying to be careful."

"I should be the one who should be wary." He pulled the book from the shelf but Yui pulled it from him. He didn't let go, the book caught between their pulling hands.

"I waited for this book for four months. I'm sorry, you can't have it." Yui said.

"I waited for five." He said, still smiling at her. "I already reserved it."

Yui laughed. "No, _I_ already reserved it." She pulled the book from him but he didn't let go. She pulled harder. Not because he got into an accident because of her means she's willing to give way to him. Oh, no.

"Girls don't like science fiction." He said, pulling the book.

"Says who?" Yui said sharply. She pulled the book harshly from him and he tugged with more force. Yui lost her balance and fell down on him, her leg accidentally knocked down a pile of books and it rained on them. "Aaahh!" The man covered her with his arms, protecting her from the books that continuously fell on them. When it stopped, Yui looked up and saw his face covered in an open book. She panicked. "Are you okay?!" She took the book and man nodded, he has a bump on his forehead. "Oh no, where's the book?" She hastily looked for it. The man waved his right bandaged hand that was holding _the_ book.

"I guess I won then." He said. Yui smirked.

"Fine!" She blushed again. She stood up and the man placed the book between his left armpit as he dusted his shirt. "By the way, I'm—"

"Yui?" he cut her. "You're brown-haired friend was screaming your name at the grocery store. Anyone would remember." He smiled and they walked toward the cashier.

"Ah, right. That's Miaka." She blushed at the thought of him remembering her name. "And you are…?"

The man looked at her, surprised. "I'm…" his voice toned down. "…Kaika."

"Nice to meet you, Kaika." Yui said. "Anyway, since you're going home with the book I want, I'll go ahead." She said and stepped out of the store.

Kaika ran toward her and walked with her. "Where are you going? It's a Saturday." Yui was surprised. But his presence warmed her.

"I'm supposed to meet Miaka at five for a movie." She explained.

"What are you doing before that?" he asked.

"I don't know. Maybe a walk in the park?" Yui said, her heart hammering.

Kaika laughed. "How about coffee?" he asked and she almost missed a step. "…with me?"

Yui turned to him. "Are you asking me out?"

"You can put it at that." he smiled. "Come on, I know a good place." He took her hand and ushered her against the crowd. She blushed, for the hundredth time in three days.

He didn't let go of her hand until they reached a coffee shop inside a park. Yui was surprised to see one in such place. "I didn't know they have a café here. I always take a walk here on Saturdays!" She told him.

"They keep it a secret, didn't want to be mobbed." Kaika led her to a table. He placed the book gently above it. A waiter approached them. "What will you have?"

"Blueberry pie with ice cream…" She doesn't have to look in the menu, most coffee shops have it. It's her favorite. "…and a hot mocha latte." She said.

"Good combination." Kaika smiled. "I'll have a cappuccino and a brownie." He told the waiter. "I thought you'd order something like chocolate cake and strawberries and cream frappe. Women love strawberries and chocolates."

"Between me and my friend, she's the one who loves sweets." She told him. "You seem to have this preconceived notion of women. Why is that?"

"I don't know. Maybe because you like to act similarly." Yui made a face. "And that counts for eating out and reading books and going to the washroom." He smiled, again, in that smile that always made Yui blush. Their orders arrived and the waiter placed it on the table.

Yui took a piece of the pie and brushed it against the vanilla ice cream. She hastily put it into her mouth. Kaika watched as she chewed the pie and marveled at the way her face brightened up. "Perfect." Yui muttered.

He laughed. "What is so special about this blueberry pie?" He took his cappuccino and drank it, the foam leaving bubbles on his lips.

"I worked at a café once when I started high school." She started. "At the end of the day, the blueberry pie was almost always left untouched."

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't know." Yui mumbled as she put another piece into her mouth.

Kaika smirked. "You're eating it because nobody wanted it?"

"Uhmmm…yes, I guess." She continued eating. "You haven't eaten a blueberry pie haven't you?"

"I did, once. I didn't like it."

"Why not?"

He looked at her. "Because… It's too sweet. Only Shun, my twin brother, likes sweets."

"Have you ever tried it with ice cream?" Kaika made a face and Yui laughed. She took a piece of the pie and brushed it against the ice cream. After doing so, she put it up to his mouth. "Try it."

He eyed her. Is she serious? She moved closer toward him, urging him to try it. It's just one bite, it wouldn't kill him. He opened his mouth and she moved the fork to his mouth.

"Aww…they're so sweet…Probably a new couple." They both blushed when they overheard a lady on the next table. Yui hastily pulled the fork from his closed mouth and looked away.

Kaika looked away as well, chewing the pie in his mouth. "Not so bad." Yui turned to him. "I said it isn't that sweet, not like when I first tasted it." She smiled and continued eating. "I have no idea girls read Gaiman." He said, opening the topic when he saw her look at the book on the table.

"Neil Gaiman is a genius." Yui told him. "I have almost all his graphic novels. Coraline is his only book that I couldn't get my hands on."

"But don't girls read romance novels?"

Yui rolled her eyes. "I sometimes read 'chic-lit'" she said, emphasizing the last words. "…but I like science fiction better."

"Whatever you call it, it's still romance."

Yui made a face. "Girls read romance in the same way boys read sex magazines." Kaika chocked on his cappuccino. "Got you there, didn't I" Yui said.

He laughed. "Fine, I won't say anything." Yui studied him and he grew conscious. He rummaged through his head for something to ask her, anything to draw her attention on something else. "Do you like music?"

Yui stiffened. "Not that much, I guess." She looked away. "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing."

Nobody said anything. Yui felt that they reached the end of the coffee and the conversation. She doesn't want it to end but that's it. She was about to say goodbye when her phone rang.

"Hello?" A scream greeted her. "I heard you Miaka. Sorry, I'm on my way." Before her friend could say anything, she pushed the button and placed the phone inside her bag. She took out her wallet. "I'm sorry, I have to go…"

"I'm paying for everything. Run off to your friend now." Kaika told her. She smiled. She felt so happy. Yui reached up to kiss his cheek. Kaika turned to her but her lips landed on his mouth. She pulled away abruptly and blushed. Why the hell did she kissed him? What was she thinking? She wanted to die then and there!

And to make things worse, she started to do hiccups. Kaika looked at her, surprised at first then he laughed. Fascination sketched in his eyes. She waved her hand and stood up to leave. Before she can leave the table, he caught her hand and placed the book in her open palm. He smiled.

"Take care, Yui-chan."

--

**Author's Notes:** More secrets to be revealed next chapter! Don't forget to review!


	2. Unforgettable Night

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of Fushigi Yuugi but I do own this story. Ahaha. Here's the second part of my Yui-Amiboshi fic. Gawd, I'm so excited to write their story. Thanks to Dianapotter and Hydra-Star for the reviews! (You might want to read my other two fics, **One Night** and** Falling White Threads**. Thanks!).

--

**Unforgettable Night**

By Slavedriver2008

Yui sighed, for the hundredth time that night. She looked over the book Kaika gave her. She couldn't force herself to open it; she merely contented herself with touching the cover and sometimes smelling the book – which was crazy since he was not her boyfriend to begin with.

"_Why?" Yui asked as Kaika placed the book in her hand._

"_I thought you wanted to read it?" Kaika said._

"_But why are you giving it to me?" Yui asked, she sat down on the chair again, beside him._

"_Simply because I want to." Yui's phone rang. She doesn't have to look to know it was Miaka. "Go now, your friend doesn't look like the patient type." He stood up and went to the counter._

_Yui saw him pay for the food they ordered. Instead of walking back to their table, he waved a hand and walked away from the coffee shop. _

She sighed again. It's just a book Yui, she thought. Books are probably the most unromantic platonic gifts men give women. She blushed, was she thinking of him more than a friend? She couldn't possibly like him _that_ much. That's just weird. Not unusual, just weird, considering she met him three days ago.

She shook her head and abruptly opened the first page. She gasped. Written on the lower right portion of the page were the following words:

_Let's bump into each other more often. Kaika_

Yui felt heat spread on her face. She felt wonderful. She hugged the book and smiled, head on her pillow. Yes, let's bump into each other more often, she thought. She sighed again and their 'little date' floated inside her head.

--

"So how are your studies?" Yui shifted her attention from the fish fillet to the man sitting across her. He has the same blond hair, an older male version of her but with eyes of dark dark brown.

"Its fine, grandpa." She said. Yui reached for the wine glass and drank the sparkling contents. It was cold on her mouth.

"I was informed you missed your major exams last Friday." Yui gulped. "If you are to succeed me, you have to surpass me. And that means studying hard."

"I can't surpass you, grandpa. It's not possible." Yui said. Her grandfather was a well-respected surgeon. He was well-awarded in the field of medicine.

"Then you have to try harder." The man sniggered. "Don't make the same mistakes. Do you understand? I have high hopes of you."

"Yes, grandpa. I won't disappoint you." Yui paled. Their Sunday dinner went on as usual, with not much conversation between them. She ate quickly, just to get this over with. She still has to finish the book Kaika gave her. Yui blushed at the thought, at least she has _that_ to look forward to.

"A doctor I met in Germany will arrive next week." The man said, his voice cold. "You should go home to Kyoto. I want you to meet him." Yui nodded, she can't say no to her grandfather. It was unthinkable.

Silence fell between them again. Yui immediately finished her food. She wanted to go home and take a bath. Then she'll continue reading Kaika's book, think of him all night, then fall asleep. Tomorrow's a Monday. She wondered if she'll bump to _him_ tomorrow.

"His family owns one of the leading drugstores in America." His grandfather continued. "He studied medicine in Germany, graduated in the same school I did." Why is her grandfather telling her all these things? "He is in his mid-20s and I believe he is single."

"Why are you telling me these, grandfather?" Yui asked, unable to control herself. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be blunt. Please forgive me."

The man just looked at her. "So you'll know the kind of men I expect you to get involved with." She frowned and thought of Kaika. Would her grandfather approve of him? What does he do anyway? She felt so close to him yet she knew so little.

Wait. Why was she thinking of Kaika? She'd be crazy to introduce him to her grandfather. She'd be crazy to have him as her boyfriend. She sighed. Stop thinking of him. She'll probably never see him again. "I knew that very well, grandfather." She forced a smile. "I won't make the same mistakes mom did."

--

Kaika untied the bow around his neck. He wanted to move out of his world for awhile. He walked hastily from the hotel letting his feet bring him somewhere far from them. Far from her.

He reached a park and rummaged through his coat, he pulled out a piece of cigarette. No one knew he smoked, not even Shun. But the night made him overly annoyed. He felt tensed. He needed to relax. At least before he returned to the party.

"Achoo!" He moved his head to the direction of the voice and saw a woman in a white lacey dress. It hugged tightly on her body and ends high above her knees. A ribbon is tied from the dress around her neck, exposing her shoulders. She was sitting on a swing, hugging her body against the cold.

He smiled. It's her again. He placed the cigarette back inside his coat and walked toward her. He liked being with her, she's always so relaxed and she's different than the women he always interacts with. He took off his coat and placed it gently over her shoulders. She looked up and her blue eyes widened with surprise. Kaika noticed the pink circles that immediately formed on her cheeks.

"Kaika?" Yui asked.

"It's cold and it's late. Why are you here?" he asked.

"It's a long story." She said and she pulled the coat tightly around her. She laughed. "It's funny. We both look like we just left a formal event."

He laughed as well. "It suits you." His eyes looked through her. She was beautiful. He looked away. He knew someone more beautiful.

Yui didn't say anything. "Bad night?" she asked and he smiled. It never occurred to him that she was good at observing people.

"We both had one, didn't we?" he said. Kaika sat on the other swing beside her. He felt her eyes looked through him.

Yui stood up and walked toward him. She stopped in front and gently took off the coat. She placed it over his shoulder and he looked up to find her smiling. Her eyes lonely tonighr, but it still had a certain warmth in them.

"Yours isn't over yet right? You have to go back." She said. "Running won't make the party end. You have to at least stay just to get it over with."

He stood up and put on the coat. Yui's hands trailed the collar of his shirt and he squirmed. She slowly tied his bow, her hands moving gracefully over his shirt. She was so close yet he didn't felt alarmed. He was always comfortable with her. "There, you're ready." She said after she finished tying the bow.

The wind blew and she shivered. He smiled. "Come here." He said before he can even think about it. He pulled her toward him and wrapped his coat around her body. Kaika saw her reddened as she leaned to him inside his coat.

Her hands were on his chest. "Kaika…" she said. "Someone might see us…" She looked away but her body leaned to him and he smiled.

"Let them look." He said. "We're not doing anything." She looked at him, nervously. "Have you read the book?" he asked.

The question made her redden more. "Yes. I mean no." He tried to control his laughter. He liked the way she loses her composure in front of him. She's so damn good at carrying herself. "I read the first parts, haven't finished it yet." She bit her lip. "Do you want it back?"

He raised an eyebrow. "No. I already gave it to you." He looked intently at her. "Have you read my message?"

She was blushing hard. "Yes, I uhm…" He leaned down and placed his forehead on hers. Kaika unconsciously leaned down toward her lips. She gasped but didn't move away.

He smiled and remembered the first time he kissed a woman. Would her lips taste the same? Would he feel the same emotions he felt then? He moved his lips lower, almost touching her partly opened lips.

"Kaika!" The voice was familiar. His eyes widened. He abruptly turned and saw his brother with an older woman.

"Mom." He whispered, annoyed.

--

Yui immediately left the embrace and turned her head to the group that held Kaika's attention. The woman, whom Kaika called "Mom" walked toward them and raked sharp eyes over her body.

She felt cold and ashamed. How crazy, she was about to kiss the man she's been going gaga over the last few days and then suddenly his mother appears. It was so anti-climactic.

"Since when did you start hanging out in such a place?" She turned her head to her son, her eyebrows raised. "Why did you leave?"

"I…" He said, searching for an explanation.

"I'm sorry, ma'am." Yui butted in. She bowed before her. "It was my fault." Yui looked at him. What had she just said? Why was she reasoning out for him? She swallowed hard. "I…" she rummaged through her head for a reason. "I got lost and…and I called Kaika to help me."

"Lost?" The woman raised an eyebrow. That was probably a feeble excuse. How can she get lost in Tokyo? She sniggered. "Are you from the lower side of Tokyo? You surely don't look poor enough." She walked toward her. "Are you a first-class prostitute?"

Yui reddened, anger suddenly emanated from her chest. She was being humiliated by this woman! And the worst was that _she_ was Kaika's mom. "Excuse me?"

"I invited her to the party." Kaika said. Yui looked at him. He was looking straight at his mother. "I'm sorry, mother. I didn't introduce her correctly." He reached for her hand and held it tightly. "This is Yui, my girlfriend."

"What?" the woman's eyes widened. Yui knew Shun and his mother were surprised. Heck, she was surprised too! The woman laughed. "You're lying. You don't like western-looking girls." His mother insisted.

Kaika didn't say anything. Yui wanted to run away from them, just to save face. But Kaika's hand gripped hers more firmly, urging her to stay. And she stayed with him. If stupidity was a crime, she'd probably been stoned by now.

"Mom, we have to be heading back." Shun said. The woman frowned and looked at them warily for the longest time.

"Very well. Bring this girlfriend of yours to the party. I'll find out soon enough..." She turned her back and went to the black limousine that was waiting at the end of the park.

"What were you thinking, brother? Making mom mad!" Shun laughed and he looked at Yui. "Hah! That was a good one." He nodded. "You're really not my brother's girlfriend aren't you?"

Yui looked at him. "Tonight, she is my girlfriend. Stay away, Shun." Kaika said and Shun responded with a laugh. Yui can only watch them, she was so nervous.

"I knew it! I'll be waiting for tomorrow then." His eyes sparkled and he winked at Yui. "I hope you enjoy my brother's company. I don't think he'll save you again after this."

--

It was a black and white ball. Yui felt relieved. At least she was wearing something proper for the occasion, even though she was not invited. Kaika always stood close to her and they would always stay in one corner.

It would have been good since she can have him all to herself. But it's the contrary. He was not talking to her. He became completely aloof. He was so different from the man he met three days ago. What happened to him? "Hey, say something." Yui told him.

"What?" He said, coldly.

She sighed. She suddenly wanted to go home. She'd rather see him once in a while in his happy warm self than _this._ "Why you're not talking to me." She started. "I'd really want to know."

"I'm talking to you now."

"Okay, tell me something else." Kaika looked at her, his eyes dropping the question he didn't utter. "Like, why am I here in this elegant party and why I'm stuck in the corner…with you?"

"You're my girlfriend." He said then looked away.

She laughed. She almost forgot that. "Wow, that's sweet." She nodded. "Really. Probably the most romantic reason I ever heard."

"Don't be sarcastic." He eyed her. "If someone hears us…"

"Can I go home?" Yui told him. "Now?"

"I'm afraid you can't." Yui faced the voice. Shun walked toward them, bringing two glasses of red wine. She gave one glass to Yui and the other to his brother. Kaika shook his head and Shun drank from it.

"Why not?" Yui asked.

"Because you're my girlfriend." Kaika said, matter-of-factly. Yui gritted her teeth, that was the nth time she heard that reason and it's not even true to begin with.

"This party is for Kaika." Shun said. "And as his pseudo-girlfriend, you're expected to stay." He drank the remaining contents of the glass.

"I don't understand." Yui said. Was he this important?

Shun smiled at her. "My dear brother had always been very private. This is actually the first time he brought someone special in such gatherings. Everyone's eager to know you, Yui." He sniggered. "Don't be surprised if they look at you too much."

Yui rolled her eyes. "This is crazy."

"I know, I know. It's Kaika's life." Shun said and she felt Kaika shift beside her.

"Stop talking about me. I'm still here." Kaika said.

"Ah, yes. In case I forgot, have you seen Kaen? She said she will be at the washroom but I still haven't seen her." Shun said and Kaika looked at his younger twin. Shun smiled. "Yui, tell me something about yourself. What does your family do?"

Yui looked at the him, surprised by the sudden attention. "My grandfather is a doctor. And my mom used to be a doctor too."

"Used to? Did she quit?" Shun said, jokingly.

"She's dead." Yui said nonchalantly. She hated going through the details of her life. It was too dramatic. And tonight was not the perfect time for such emotions.

Shun was silent. Kaika looked at her, Yui thought she saw concern in his eyes but she looked away. Again, it was not the time to go through her past life. "I'm sorry." Shun said.

"It's nothing. She died when I was eight. Can't really remember much about her." Yui said. "Why is this party for...my boyfriend?" She said sarcastically. She hated attention, she really does.

Shun was more than happy to change the topic. "Kaika's going to have his first concert a few weeks from now."

She looked at Kaika then to Shun. "Concert?" Worry crept throughout her face.

Shun laughed. "My brother didn't tell you anything?" he shook his head. "Your boyfriend is one of the most promising flautists in Japan. He is officially listed in the biggest concerto next month. He's going to play with the masters of classical music. A great honor for someone as young as he is."

Yui looked at Kaika but he still refused to meet her gaze. Great, she just got herself involved with the types of men her grandfather despised. Musicians. "That's wonderful."

"You don't sound happy. Aren't you proud you're dating a future maestro?"

"I'm going to the washroom." Kaika said. He immediately walked away from them. Yui saw him met with a woman with reddish brown hair. His mood changed. He suddenly looked more…happy.

"That's Kaen." Shun said, following her gaze. "Shun's been in love with her for as long as I can remember." Yui looked at the twin who was left beside her. He sadly smiled at her. "I'm sorry, my brother's only using you to annoy our mother." Shun shifted. "And probably to make her jealous. You're not in love with him, aren't you?"

Yui felt something formed in her throat. She bit her lip. "Wow, thanks for telling me that." She told Shun. "So these people, they are…."

"Concert masters, soloists, maestros." Shun said. "Kaen also plays the flute. She's been traveling the world for some time now. The upcoming concert is important for Kaika. It will determine his career. Though I'm not sure if he wanted it."

"Why are you telling me these?" She asked. She couldn't hold it any longer. She wanted to get out of this place. This was turning out to be the most imperfect Sunday night of her life. Dinner was bad enough.

Shun said, Yui sensed pity in his voice. "Kaika hated this life. He wanted to get away."

"And he needs me to do that..." Yui said, bitterness filled her mouth. She felt so…hurt. And he was not even her boyfriend! Well, technically not.

Kaika's mother walked toward them. "I've finally found you, Yui." She gently pulled her left arm. Shun paced with them at her right. "The guests wanted to meet you. They were wondering if you could play something for them."

"Play?"

"A piece. A sonata, or adagio…anything." Her eyes looked at her. This was the test, to find out if she was indeed Kaika's girlfriend. He was a musician, it was only proper for him to go for another musician – like Kaen.

"I'll support you." Shun butted in. She suddenly felt trapped. "Just tell me what piece you want to play. Unless, you also play the piano?"

"No. I don't play the piano." The older woman sniggered.

"What do you play?" She asked, eager to know her weakness.

"Mother what is the meaning of this?" Kaika stood before them, Kaen draped on his arm. Yui looked at him, half-pleased to see him, half-annoyed he left her.

"The guests wanted to know what kind of girl snagged your heart, my son. I wanted to know as well." The older woman said wickedly.

"Would it be more appropriate if Kaika would play?" Kaen asked. "He is the star of the night." the woman looked at her, smiling. Yui wanted to slap her face.

"I will play mother, just leave Yui." Kaika said.

Yui felt aghast. Shun's words reverberated in her thoughts. She gritted her teeth. If Kaika wanted to get away from his world, he chose the wrong woman. She hated being used. She hated him for leading her on. She hated him.

She looked at Kaen's arms again. She had not pulled it away, even in her presence. She walked toward _her boyfriend _and pushed Kaen's arms away. Kaika was surprised by what she did and the woman raised an eyebrow.

"It's not a problem, Kaika dear." She said sweetly. She placed her hands on her ears. It was a gesture she intended to do for her first boyfriend which she still didn't have – until him. "Just to get this over with…" she whispered.

"Yui…" Kaika looked at her, his eyes were warm on her. It had the same warmth when they first met, when he saved him from the dog, the same intensity on that beautiful Saturday afternoon. It was the same eyes that probed into hers earlier that night at the park. He was back. It was too late. She was not.

She slowly let go of him and moved back. He held her hand tightly. Yui looked away from his olive eyes and turned toward Kaika's mother. "I play the violin. Do you have one that I can use?"

--

**Author's Notes:** I know, I know…the story went a little out of hand. My heart's not really into this chapter. Oh well, I'll be out of town next week so I'll have more time to work on chapter three. Hope you'd like this one. Don't forget to review!


	3. The Prelude

**Disclaimer: **Yuu Watase owns the characters of FY, I merely made the plot and their roles in this story. As far as I know, this story is original. Do tell me what you think of the progression so I can tweak some unnecessary scenes. Finally, the third chapter is up! Enjoy reading!

--

**The Prelude**

by Slavedriver2008

_Yui raised the violin between her neck and shoulder. It had been a long time since she played one, six years to be exact. The crowd was silent, waiting for her to strike the first note. She lifted the newly-rosin bow and placed it above the strings._

_Her eyes caught a pair of olive green eyes. Don't do this, it said. She smiled at him. He was her boyfriend for the night. But instead of an assuring gaze, she saw nervousness on his eyes. Kaika looked tensed. How could he not? If she played poorly, they will think lowly of him. They meant his mother, his family, the people of his life._

_This was a risk for her as well. If her grandfather knew what she's doing – or about to do – he would be mad. She might not be allowed to go home to Kyoto for awhile. Music has no place in her world, but now, it seemed, felt, everything to her._

_She closed her eyes and let the movement of her fingers take her away. The melody from the violin reverberated throughout the hall, she couldn't hear anything, couldn't see anything. For a while, she lost herself in the unexplainable lightness of her fingers. She played as if she had been playing for years, she plucked the way her father taught her how, she moved her wrist as swift as the feeling of anger that gently flowed to her body. She used the beating of her heart to dictate the tempo of her music._

_Yui breathed each note, each beat, each rhythm. She played with her heart, soul and whatever she emotion she could muster at that moment. Anger, loneliness, sadness, grief. She thought of the night, her grandfather, Kaika's arms, his sad eyes, the way this night started and the way it would end. She let the melody take her away – and it did take her away. Amidst all these, she wanted to cry. Why did it come to this? She asked herself as she played. Why?_

_Yui played the polonaise roughly, too rough that everyone stood transfixed at the sudden power she created with such a small instrument. It was not a gentle piece. But despite the roughness, the music she created was clear and moving. The last note came and she finished the piece, panting at the sudden surge of emotions she had to control at her fingertips. Her audience was speechless but equally amazed at the quality of music she created. They clapped, one at a time, until the whole hall was filled with applause. She looked at Kaika, he was staring at her with expressionless eyes. Yui looked back. _

_A man with chestnut hair walked forward to talk to her. He extended a hand and Yui weakly shook it. "Mademoiselle, I'm sorry I did not get your name." He said in English, he has the sound of France in his tongue. She knew this guy, she remembered meeting him once in Nice._

"_Hongo. My name is Yui Hongo, Maestro Francois. My father has introduced us before." Yui said and she saw recognition flooded his eyes._

"_Ah, yes." He said. "How can I forget Shinji Hongo's beautiful daughter." He remarked and looked at the woman beside her. "Ms. Yui, this is my wife Clarisse, she is an ardent fan of you father. Your father introduced us during his first concerto in Nice."_

"_It is nice to meet you." She told Clarisse. The woman kissed her cheeks and smiled. Yui saw Kaika's mother slowly walked toward them, her sons and Kaen at her heels._

"_You were amazing, Yui." Clarisse told her. "For a moment there, I thought Master Shinji was playing the violin. I play the viola. We played together once, weeks before the concert."_

"_Was that during..." Yui laughed. "—a brunch in Cannes?" She said the same way the woman did and they giggled together. "I remember you, the blue frock dress and the viola." Yui said. "I loved your solo. It was one of the pieces that I really really really like."_

"_Kaika never mentioned he had a master's daughter for a girlfriend." Kaika's mother joined the conversation._

_Yui raised an eyebrow and raked sharp eyes at him. He was still quiet. "Oh, you must have misunderstood. Kaika and I are only dating. There is no formal relationship between us." She told her. God, she's enjoying this. _

_The woman looked at her and then to Kaika. "I see…"_

"_Madam Koutuku, I'm interested to sponsor a concerto. I would like your sons to play, and of course, Ms. Yui." Maestro Francois said._

_Yui's eyes widened. "No, Master Francois, I'd love to but I can't." She said._

"_Why not? Your father needs a reason to go home. Last time I heard from him, he wanted to go back to Tokyo. And what's best to welcome him than your first concert?" He said._

'_That would be perfect, Master Francois." Kaika's mom said. "My sons would love to play with Ms. Yui." She smiled sweetly at her. "They are very comfortable with each other so they would make a perfect group." Yui sighed, the tides are against her again. So much for sweet revenge._

Yui shook the thoughts away. That was last night. Today was a new day. She has classes to attend and studies to take care of. Her final exams were scheduled next week. She still has that to prepare for—aside from the concert, of course.

She hastily put her notebooks inside the bag. Whatever happened last night was last night. She won't dwell on it, lest her grandfather came banging on her door inquiring the stupidity she has done. Well, he's probably in Kyoto now. Whatever news about the concerto won't reach him. Unless it's written in the newspaper.

A realization came to Yui's senses. She turned on the television and the music channel news welcomed her.

"Maestro Pierre Francois, currently the most regarded concert master in the world has proclaimed he will be sponsoring a concert that features the youngest and most talented musicians in Japan." Yui's heart missed a beat. "Included in the line-up of performers are prodigies Kaika and Shunkaku Koutoku, Chuuin Ryo, and Master Shinji Hongo's daughter, Yui, who have made a surprise performance in last night's party for the Tokyo Annual Classical Music Festival which will be held next week."

Yui gaped. Why hadn't she thought of it? She was stupid to not asked Shun what the party was for. Stupid, stupid, stupid. She muttered as she turned off the television and locked her door. Her only wish at the moment was that her grandfather never saw the news, or else, her happy days in Tokyo are over.

--

"What the hell happened, Yui? We didn't saw each other for just one day and then suddenly you're a violin prodigy?" Miaka told her the moment they entered school. She also saw the news, and she screamed when they met in her house.

"It's a long story." Yui said, she still felt tired from last night's ball.

The brunette smirked. "Right. It's too long that you don't have time to tell your bestfriend about it." Miaka said, annoyed that Yui's keeping things from her.

"I arrived home late last night, I never had the time to call you." Yui explained.

"Another right. You were too busy." Miaka said, stressing the words.

"It's not like I have a choice Miaka. They forced me to do this concert." Yui said, she wanted to just finish the conversation. She doesn't want to explain anything. She was so tired.

"Yeah right." Miaka said. She walked ahead of her, leaving Yui a few paces behind. Yui ran after her.

"Look, I'm sorry okay?" Yui said, she really was. "How about I tell you the details over a luscious chocolate cake at Chocolate Dreams after class?" Yui suggested. "My treat."

Miaka looked at her. Yui raised an eyebrow and smiled at her bestfriend. If there's one thing she loved so much, it was chocolate. "Three slices." Miaka said.

"What?!" Yui missed a step. "That's too much!"

"Then there's nothing to talk about." Miaka walked ahead.

"Two, last bargain." Yui asked. Miaka looked at her.

"Okay." She said, finally. "But with a hot Mexican chocolate drink." Miaka said and Yui laughed.

"Fine." She smiled. "You're no longer mad?" Miaka shook her head. They giggled as they made their way to class.

But of course, the problem didn't stop from there. The whole class, or the whole school, heard the news and everyone's been bugging Yui to spill the juicy details.

--

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Miaka asked her, munching on her second slice of chocolate cake. Yui just finished detailing what happened the previous night – how she played at Kaika's party and how she was forced to do a classical music concert with the twins.

"I really don't know." Yui answered.

"Shouldn't you need to be telling your grandfather first?" Miaka asked.

"I can't tell him. Not now." Yui said, sipping plain hot chocolate. "You know how he hates musicians and their 'crafts'. He'll get mad and forget I'm his granddaughter."

"But he'll eventually find out, Yui-chan." Miaka said.

"Yes, but I need time to muster the courage to tell him." Yui sighed. "Besides, publicity would probably start two weeks from now. By then, I'll have a plan."

Miaka put the remaining slice in her mouth. "Can I have another slice?"

"I can't believe this, we just arrived and you had two slices already!" Yui said.

"Please…." Miaka said. "I won't tell anyone this little secret."

Yui eyed her. "With or without a cake, you're really not supposed to tell anyone, you're my bestfriend, ne?" Miaka made a face.

"Fine, if your grandfather found out, it didn't come from me." Miaka stated.

Yui sighed. "Fine. One last slice, you blackmailer!" Miaka smiled and ordered another piece.

"Leave Sunday open, Yui." Miaka said as she dig the new slice of chocolate cake.

"I'm going back to Kyoto on Saturday." Yui said. "I'm not sure if I can come back early on Sunday. Why?"

Miaka raised her left hand and Yui's eyes widened. On her bestfriend's ring finger was, well, a ring. Specifically, an engagement ring. "Taka and I are getting married."

Yui choked on her drink, some of the chocolate spilled on her uniform. "How the hell did that happen?"

Miaka just smiled. "He proposed to me yesterday. Sorry I didn't tell you." The brunette said. "We're even now."

"Why are you marrying him?" Yui blurted out.

"Duh. Because I love him." Miaka said.

"Did Keisuke and your parents know?" Yui asked.

"No. It's a secret." Miaka looked at her intently. "Do not tell anyone else Yui. Not even Ryuuen."

"This is crazy, Miaka. You're only 18." Yui said. She never knew Miaka was serious about Taka, heck they met only a year ago.

"Look, I'm not as smart as you are Yui, but I know Taka loves me. I don't want to go to college like you. I want to get married and have children. I want to be a housewife." Miaka told her.

Yui sighed. "If that makes you happy, I guess, congratulations." She smiled. "I'm going to miss you."

Miaka giggled. "We're not going to live together yet, baka. Taka's still looking for a job."

"When do you plan to tell your family about it?"

"When the time is right. Maybe when Taka and I can already afford a house." Miaka said. "How about you? No love life yet?" the brunette inquired. "What happened to that light brown haired guy you bumped into at the shopping center?"

Yui gulped. It's time to tell her everything. "Oh, his name is Kaika. He's one of the people I'll work with for the concert. Apparently, he plays the flute."

Miaka laughed. "That's wonderful Yui! I'm marrying Taka and you're getting cozy with this Kaika boy." She giggled. "He's handsome, but my Tama-chan's way hotter." Miaka told her. "I hope you end up with him."

'Weren't you listening to what I was telling you?" Yui rolled her eyes. "Grandfather's having me meet some American doctor this Saturday. I think he wants me to marry him." She sighed and Miaka made a face.

"Arranged marriages are so not the in-thing anymore Yui." Miaka stated. "You should tell your grandfather you're no longer eight years old, ne. You are no longer that dependent."

"I know. I just need time." Yui said.

Miaka finished the chocolate cake. "You don't need time Yui, you need a boyfriend who would take you away from your clannish traditional family." Yui rolled her eyes. Miaka has a point, partly. But she would never admit that. Never.

--

"You are Yui, aren't you." A black car stopped in front of her and a long-haired man slid down the windows to talk to her. She was walking on the way home after eating sweets with Miaka. "Can I give you a ride home?"

Yui felt alarmed. He was decent looking all right, and he has such an expensive-looking car but that doesn't mean he won't take advantage of her. It's not a good idea to trust people these days, especially those on the streets. And who would be decent enough to offer her a ride home in the dead of the night?

"Yes I'm Yui but you may not take me home." She said swiftly. She walked hurriedly at the other direction. She heard the car stopped and she heard him get off the car and walk toward her. Nervousness filled her. He's going to pull me inside the car and abduct me! She thought. As his footsteps came nearer, she hurriedly ran away from him.

As expected, the man ran after her. She wanted to scream but no sound came from her mouth. She can't even look back to check how far he was. She saw a pedestrian lane and ran across the street, it would probably slow him down. Yui did not see a trailer van speeding off the road.

The van honked loudly and she panicked. Her legs couldn't move, she was stuck at the middle of the street. She closed her eyes, readying herself for the collision. This will really hurt. Oh, what a bad way to die, she thought. She would be bloodied and dirty and disgusting-looking after the accident. Yui saw vehicular accidents before and the victims looked horrible.

A force pushed her and she felt her body fall on the pavement. Her savior lay on top of her. She opened her eyes and saw black eyes looked down on her. Strands of his raven-black hair flowed to her face. Great, she was just saved by the same man she was running away from – and he had her pinned to the ground.

"What's wrong with you? Were you trying to kill yourself?" He asked, his features momentarily tightened. Yui blushed, he was handsome. His lips were thin with a natural pink sheen and she can't help but wondered how soft his lips… The man smiled at her, reading her thoughts. She blushed, again.

"Can you get off me?" She asked, that was the first thing that came to mind. He was quite heavy and their position is not really a pleasant one. Teasing your abductees was not really a good idea.

"Not unless you tell me you won't run away." He said.

"Why should I not run away from you?" Yui said, still red. "I don't even know you and you're offering me a ride home! For all I know, you might be planning to rape me!" She said. Oopps, bad thing to say when she's already under him.

The man looked at her then laughed. "Rape you?" His eyes glistened in the night. If it weren't for the voice, Yui thought he'd pass for a woman. "My name is Chuuin Ryo."

Chuuin Ryo. Familiar name. She gasped. "You're—"

He smiled. "The cellist. I'll be playing with you on the concert." He looked at her. "I was at the party last night, you left even before I had the chance to introduce myself."

"Oh, nice to meet you then." She smiled and he smiled back. "Now that we know each other, can you get off me now?" She asked, sweetly.

Chuuin laughed. "You won't run?"

Yui shook her head. "Not this time." He hastily stood up and helped her get up. Chuuin also helped her pick up her books and her bag. "How about that ride?" She asked and Chuuin laughed.

"Are you sure, you'll ride with me?"

"Of course. If we're going to play together, we must know each other right?" She blushed again. Did she just flirt with him?

He laughed. "Right." They walked to his car and he opened the door for her. "So where can I drop you off?" He asked.

Yui gave the address and he started the engine. They were quiet while on the road. "Ahm…Chuuin…"

"Tomo, you can call me Tomo." He cut her.

"Okay, Tomo-san, have you already heard from Master Francois?" she asked.

"Yes, of course. I am one of his apprentices." He swerved the wheel to the right. "He also asked me to contact you. Apparently nobody knew where you live or your number, even the twins."

"Oh, I did forgot to leave my number." She told him.

"It's a good thing Shun remembered you're from Jounan. I have to wait for the classes to end." Yui blushed. That was sweet. She bet not even Kaika could do it for her. Kaika again? She shook the thought away. She promised not to think of him since last night.

"You mean you've been following me since I left school?" She asked.

"No. I sort of lost you. I only chanced upon you while you were on your way home. This must be my lucky night I guess." He glanced at her and gave her a smile. She blushed. "There will be a meeting tomorrow for the concert."

"Where would it be held and what time?" She asked.

"Dinner. Around seven. The place is not yet decided. I can pick you from school or from your house if you like." Tomo offered.

She smiled. "Are you sure it's okay?"

"Of course. We're here now." He stopped the car and pulled his mobile phone from his jacket. "Can I get your number?"

Yui gave her number and opened the door. "I'll just see you tomorrow then." She told him.

"Yes, tomorrow." Tomo smiled at her one last time and sped off. Yui sighed. It's going to be another long night tomorrow.

--

**Author's Notes:** I hope you liked this chapter, though there's not much Yui-Kaika thing here. Thanks to dianapotter for the reviews they left in the last chapter. Your reviews really encourage me to continue this story. Thanks again! And don't forget to leave your comments or violent reactions! 


	4. A Hidden Melody

Sorry for the delay in chapter four. I've been under such a tight schedule, especially since the holidays are getting nearer and nearer (and family affairs start to fill my weekends, which were initially intended for story writing). But I'm so so happy that this story's getting such good reviews. Thanks to Reina Shirahime and XxLadyYuixX —who had been submitted their comments in the last chapter. It really encouraged me to continue this story. I owe this one to you! Happy Halloween!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Fushigi Yuugi, but I do admit to being a discreet fan. Yui is my favorite character and I made a pact with myself that I would write fictions about potential love interests for her. Warning: I'm not a Tetsuya and Suboshi fan. Sorry. But this story revolves around Yui and Amiboshi – hope this story opens possibilities… ^_~

--

**A Hidden Melody**

By Slavedriver2008

Yui opened the small paper on her hand. Written on it, in cursive black script, was one word. "Monsieur Francois, what does this mean?" She asked the producer of the concert.

The man looked at her and smiled. "The theme of the concert will be Elements. The four of you will play a piece that perfectly embodies the elements on your paper. What did you get?"

Yui looked at the others but evaded Kaika's eyes, which happened to be a feat since he's sitting across her. "Water."

"What did the rest got?" Kaen asked. Yui rolled her eyes. She was not invited yet she insisted on attending the meeting. Gate-crasher. "Kaika?" Yui suddenly felt annoyed. There she goes again, flirting with him. Not that she cared, it's just annoying.

"Fire." Kaika said nonchalantly. He placed the paper on the table. "Can I play wind instead?"

"No, no. I'm amazed you're getting the elements I want you to get." Clarisse said. "I just thought it'd be challenging if you get elements that are hard to play with your instruments. Chuuin? Shun?"

"Sorry bro, I got the wind." Shun said. "Sheesh, this would have been easier if I got water."

Chuuin placed the paper on the table. "Well, I got earth, obviously." The black-haired bishonen smiled at Yui and she blushed. Oh, goodness.

Kaika made a sound. "So what do we do now?" he asked, annoyed.

"Well, all of you have a week to decide on what pieces to play. We'll meet again next week. Probably after the festival?" Master Francois asked the group. He was pertaining to the annual Tokyo Classical Music Festival.

"Next week?" Yui asked the man. "I have exams next week. I'm sorry but can we move the meeting?"

"And I'm playing at the festival, I might not have enough time to practice two pieces." Kaika said. Their eyes met but Yui looked away.

Clarisse frowned. "Unfortunately, we need to finalize the concert. It still needs to be publicized. You see, we already decided on a date."

"And when will that be?" Kaen asked. Yui momentarily forgot she existed.

"Second week of February." Clarisse said and Yui's eyes widened. That's too soon! They only have less than a month to prepare! "It's in time for Valentine's day." She finished. "Apart from that, you'll be doing some duets. It will be the second part of the concert. And you'll all be playing a quartet for the final piece."

"The concert is about harmony, an invisible bond. It is not only the bond between each other, it's also the bond between you and your instruments, and most importantly your interpretations." Master Francois said. "I hope that helps you in choosing your pieces."

The group ate quietly. Yui wondered what piece to play. She stopped playing the violin when her grandfather took her in. She can't remember some of the pieces she used to play – and even if she can, those were too easy anyway. It's not the type of pieces for a recital, just something to play in gatherings and house parties. She sighed.

"Yui, what violin will you be using? Sorry I'm asking, but it's one of Master Shinji's right?" Clarisse asked her. She looked at her, face blank.

"Actually, I still haven't told him the news." She said softly. "Oh, and I don't have a violin." Everyone looked at her. She gasped. "I don't have an instrument for the concert!"

Shun laughed at her and Kaen sniggered. Kaika simply looked at her, he was about to say something when Chuuin butted in. "I can help you buy a violin tomorrow if you like. We both play strings instruments."

Yui looked at him, his raven eyes looked at her softly. "Chuuin has a sharp ear for violins." Clarisse said. "He can really help you choose."

"But…" Yui stammered. How can she tell everyone she doesn't have enough money to buy a decent violin? Even if she drained her savings, it won't be enough to buy a good one for the concert. Classical instruments were not really cheap buys.

"It's a yes then." Chuuin declared. "I'll pick you up from school tomorrow. What time do your classes end?" he asked.

"But Tomo…" Yui saw Kaika raised an eyebrow. She looked away again.

Chuuin smiled. "No buts. I'll see you tomorrow." Yui sighed. "We'll just talk about the other details in the car okay?" Yui wanted to laugh. She had completely forgotten he's taking her home. So sweet.

But Kaika's glare would have killed them if Yui only looked.

--

Yui hastily rushed to arrange her things. She was so worried about Tomo. They agreed to meet at school at four but her teacher extended the classes for another 30 minutes.

"Slow down, Yui. He'd definitely wait for you." Miaka told her. She promised Miaka she'll tell her everything about the concert and last night's meeting was part of what they talked over the phone. "Tama always waits for me." She said matter-of-factly.

"He's your boyfriend. Tomo-san is just an acquaintance." Yui told her friend.

"Whatever Yui. I think he likes you."

"Miaka! Not because he's good to me means he likes me." Yui defended, her cheeks growing pink again.

"Come on, Yui. Why would he volunteer to accompany you to the music store if he doesn't?" Miaka paced with her, they were now walking toward the school gates. "He's making the first move, it's so obvious."

"He's not." Yui said, still blushing. "He's just being nice."

"Anyway, what happened to Kaika boy? Isn't he the one you're running after?" Miaka asked but Yui just rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to talk about him." Yui snapped.

Miaka just looked at her. Realizing her friend is seriously avoiding the topic, the brunette asked her something else. "Is he handsome?"

Yui looked at her friend, they were on the school grounds now, a few more steps and they'll be at the gates. "Who?"

"Tomo." Miaka smiled. "1 to 10." Yui laughed, remembering junior high when they would rank their crushes on how they look. Ten goes to the most good-looking while one, well, goes to the opposite. "Tama is a ten." Yui rolled her eyes. Taka again.

Tomo's face appeared in his thoughts. Long black hair, deep black eyes, soft kissable lips… she blushed. "I don't know. Maybe an eight?"

"What's your name? Do you have a girlfriend?" Girls' loud voices ruined the two girls' conversation. Yui strained forward to see the new unfortunate guy who landed on the school grounds. Jounan is an all-girls school, any handsome man gets mobbed especially when he's single.

Her eyes widened when she saw the victim. Tomo simply smiled at the girls. "Well, I…" he stammered. Their eyes met. "Yui!" His face brightened up and he immediately waded through the flocking girls up to her. "I finally found you."

Chuuin leaned down to kiss her cheek. Yui heard the other girls gasped but she never minded them, she was blushing like hell. "I'm sorry. I'm late." She told him.

"It's okay. You're finally here. I thought your class finished earlier so you went home. Good thing I decided to wait for a bit." He told her. His eyes landed on Miaka and offered her a hand. "Hi, I'm Chuuin Ryo. Are you Yui's friend?"

Miaka closed her mouth and reached for his hand. "Ye—Yes, I'm Miaka Yuuki." She stammered. "Are you Tomo?" her brow creased.

Chuuin was caught off-guard and he looked at Yui. He smiled at her. "Yes. I'm surprised you know my nickname."

"Oh, Yui's been telling me all about you." Miaka said. Yui wanted to slap her. Tomo laughed.

"We're those good things?" He asked, his eyes eager to know. Miaka opened her mouth to answer.

"Shouldn't we be going by now?" Yui asked. She didn't mean to sound impatient but if they stayed, Miaka might say something she's not supposed to spill.

Tomo looked at her. "Ah yes. I'm sorry, I'm asking too much." The smile was still on his lips. "It's nice to meet you Miaka."

Miaka smiled. "Oh, there's Tama!" She squealed. "It's nice meeting you Tomo! And Yui, it's not an eight—it's a ten!"

"Miaka!" Yui screamed. What would Tomo say if he knew they were ranking him physically? She wanted to slap her friend but the brunette ran to a dark-haired bishonen on a motorcycle. Tama looked at Yui's direction and smiled at her. Yui smiled back and she rolled her eyes as the two lovers kissed. Miaka put on a helmet and rode the motorcycle with her boyfriend. Yui smiled to herself as the two sped off. They're so sweet.

Yui didn't notice Tomo looking at her, analyzing her features and marveling at her expressions. She faced him and blushed when she found her staring at her. "Uhmm…let's go?"

Tomo smiled. "Yes, before I get mobbed again." Yui laughed, she can almost imagine his surprise when the girls approached him and started to outrightly flirt with him. It was freaky for a guy. He reached for her hand and pulled her out the school grounds, passing the mob of girls that eyed them as they left.

Yui felt hot yet she felt sadness tugging at her heart. Kaika held her hand in that same way when they went on a date last Saturday. Was it just five days ago? Heaviness filled her. She missed him. As much as she wanted to not think of him, he kept on bugging her thoughts. She can't get him out of her system. She's falling for a man she met in less than a week. Falling? No way. She's not that easy. Isn't she?

The events during the past days flowed through her head and she sighed. Those were wonderful memories. Yui wished the party never happened. But it did, and now she won't see him smile for her again. How sad.

They walked to the music store, they agreed last night that he won't bring a car. She missed walking around Tokyo. When they reached the street to the music store, Yui stopped and pulled Chuuin. "Tomo-san. I have to tell you something." She started. God, this is so humiliating. Chuuin looked at her, waiting for her words. "I can't buy a violin."

"Why?" Confused stares looked down on her.

Yui laughed. "I don't have…money…" She bit her lip. "A good violin costs more than my allowance for five months. I can't possibly save that in a few days!"

"But your father…Surely he can buy you one…"

Yui closed her eyes to control the tears. She hated talking about her family. "I can't do that." She opened her eyes and looked away. "My father left me when I was eight. I never heard from him again. I don't even know where he is or how he is now. My grandfather forbid me to play the violin when he took me in. I haven't played one for six years."

Chuuin pulled her to an embrace. His face rested on her head and Yui can hear him breathe gently. "I'm sorry…" His chest was warm and Yui felt comfortable inside his arms.

"It's okay. It's not your fault." She whispered.

She closed her eyes, she was never embraced by a man before – except the one she and Kaika shared at the park. But that's not even a real one. She felt nervous then and thrilled and hot. Tomo's embrace was different, it felt wonderful, it made her feel safe. She couldn't decide which one she liked more – Kaika's breathtaking arms or Tomo's comforting ones. Right now, she preferred the latter.

Chuuin slowly loosened the embrace and held her face with his hands. "If I give you a violin, would you take care of it?"

Yui's eyes widened. "Tomo, you can't. No. I won't accept a…an expensive gift that came from your pocket." She told him. Why is he so nice to her? They just met two days ago. Why?

He looked away and held her hand. He softly pulled her and Yui allowed herself to be led. She wasted his time, she shouldn't have agreed to him last night, she shouldn't have said yes in the first place. They walked a few blocks and turned right. He was still not saying anything. Yui felt bad, did she hurt him? She didn't mean to. Oh, she'd do anything to make him feel better.

They stopped in front of a big house with high white gates. Chuuin pressed the doorbell and a guard hurriedly went out to open the gates. "Welcome back, Master Chuuin." He said.

Master? "Don't worry, this is my home." He told her. Tomo pulled her toward the house.

"Hey, what are we doing here?" Yui asked. He didn't respond. He was still silent and continued to pull her toward the stairs. Her heart beat faster when he opened a door. Is he planning to do something to me? Oh no. What if?

"Relax. I'm not going to rape you." Chuuin said and Yui almost screamed. He knew what she's thinking. How did that happen? He looked at her. "You're probably the most transparent girl I've ever met. That, or I'm just good at reading people." he said.

"But why are we here? Why did you bring me to your house?"

Tomo smiled and let go of her hand. He walked toward a wooden cabinet and gently opened the heavy mahogany drawer. He pulled an old case inside and turned to her. Yui watched him as he placed the violin case on the table. It was dusty and the latches were rusty. Tomo opened it and Yui gasped. Inside was a beautiful red violin.

"What do you think?" Tomo asked.

Transfixed, Yui touched the strings. "It's lovely."

"Play it."

Yui looked at him. "Are you sure?" Tomo nodded and took the violin off the case. He handed it to Yui who carefully placed it on her shoulder. Tomo gave her the bow and she slowly lifted it over the strings. Her left hand traced the smoothness of the stern and her fingers slowly moved to play the chords.

Transfixed, she a one of her father's favorite pieces -- Albinoni's Adagio in G minor. The sound came out perfectly. Yui has never played a well-made violin all her life. Judging from the way the music resonated inside the lithe body, the violin is quite old – and an expensive one. When she finished the piece, she lowered the instrument and looked at it.

"It's…powerful…" She whispered, referring to the violin.

"Do you want it?" Tomo asked.

Yui hastily turned to him. "I can't…don't…it's a good instrument." Her eyes pleaded to him.

"It belongs to my sister." Tomo said gently. "Nobody played it after she died."

Yui gasped. "I'm sorry." Her playing it must have triggered memories in him. "I…" She gently placed the violin back in its case. "How did she die?" Stupid, the man's already hurting and she's rubbing the wound.

"She was raped." Yui's eyes widened and she looked up to him. Loneliness crept up his features. "So she decided to kill herself." Yui embraced him and closed her eyes. "She ran to the street and a truck ran over her."

Yui remembered when the first time they met and her heart ached. She reminded him of his sister. That's why he's so nice, why he's giving her violin…His arms wrapped around her with equal force.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered. "I wish I can share your loneliness…" Yui looked up to face him and was surprised when he smiled down at her.

"Yui…you're like a sister to me. I wish I can protect you." He told her and Yui smiled. "And I wish you'll take care of this violin…It belongs with you. My sister can never play it as good as you…"

"No…Tomo-san, I…"

"She would be happy if you'd play it…She loves this violin…" He softly caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. Yui blushed at the gesture. "Will you, take care of it?" A tear fell from her eye and rolled on her cheek. Tomo dried it and planted a kiss on the spot where it landed. "Does that mean yes?"

Yui laughed. "I don't know what to say…"

Tomo looked at her intently. "How about, Thank you…" He smiled.

Yui looked away. Miaka's right, he's a ten. She resisted the urge to kiss him. Wake up Yui, he only sees you as a sister. "Thank you…"

Tomo sighed, relieved. "This conversation made me hungry. Let's eat before I take you home." He held Yui's hand and pulled her out of the room.

Yui smiled to herself. How can I tell Miaka he can't be my boyfriend? But maybe having an older brother is for the better…

--

"Hey, What now?" Shun asked his brother. They had been following Yui and Tomo for the whole afternoon and he was itching all over.

"What do you mean? This was your idea." Kaika answered back. Yeah, yeah it was his idea alright but he only came up with it because his twin never really admitted liking anyone. And as a good brother he wanted to make sure Kaika would end up with the girl he liked regardless of how many times he denied it.

"Yeah right. You were more than eager to do this, you know." Shun shot back and Kaika looked at him sharply.

"I was not. You forced me." Kaika said.

"Oh, I forced you now?" he laughed. "Really, you appear you were forced into this." He smirked, his brother was very obvious. His attention was completely focused on the white gates that they figured must have been Chuuin's house.

"Just shut up. What's taking them so long…" He whispered. And Shun laughed. His twin never cared for a girl before – except Kaen – but he was not this obvious. It had been more than an hour since Yui and Chuuin entered the latter's house. He scratched his neck. Hiding in the bushes was not a good option. He should remember that if they ever had to do this again.

Shun gasped. "What if they're doing you-know-what?" Kaika looked at him, panic reflected on his eyes.

"No, Yui is not that type of girl."

"But she seems to like Chuuin. And…" Shun smiled naughtily. Kaika was getting defensive and he liked making his brother struggle. He's sure Kaika's struggling with his thoughts.

"And what?" Kaika asked, annoyed.

"And if a beautiful girl like Yui ends up in my house…in my room…" He said, teasing his brother.

Kaika pushed him and his back hit the wall. His brother's fist was clenched against his shirt. "Don't dare—"Kaika hissed.

"Easy…I'm just, you know, thinking of possibilities." Kaika let go of him. "You really like her, ne?" He said, adjusting his shirt, now crumpled at the neck.

"It's not like that. I'm sorry." Kaika looked away. He faced the gates, it was still empty.

Shun touched his shoulder. "Friday." Kaika turned to him, confused.

"Confess your feelings on Friday, at the party."

"What—" Kaika said.

"Come on, bro. Give yourself a decent gift." He smirked. "A girlfriend would be nice."

--

**Author's Notes:** Whew, finally finished this chapter. Do you think Kaika has the guts to tell Yui? Tell me what you think! Ganbatte!


	5. A Broken Sonata

I'm really really sorry for the late update. I've been sick (and hospitalized) over the holidays and it's really boring spending Christmas in bed. ugh. Anyway, thanks for Dianapotter and XxLadyYuixX for leaving reviews. I know I haven't been updating my stories for such a long time, but no worries. I'm still continuing everything. I've gone through the ending for this story over and over in my head, I just need to find the time to write it down. After this chapter, everything's going complicated and unpredictable. Hehe.

And to Dianapotter, I actually was quite tempted to make Tomo kiss Yui in the music room scene. It just sounded right. But then again, it's too soon for such things. Let's see what will happen next. I don't want all my bishounen falling in love with Yui here. That just wouldn't sound right.

I also added another story, **Serendipity**, please do drop by to read it when you're not busy. I've placed **Falling White Threads **in hiatus until I can decide how to uniquely end the story. But I'm putting up chapter three in a week's time so please do tell me what you think of the piece, I seldom get any reviews for that story, just when I think that was a really promising one. Hehe. Whoa, sorry for the long author's notes. Just got carried away.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FY and I couldn't write a kick-ass disclaimer to reiterate the point. Hehe. But I do own the plot of this story. If there are similar situations in another fanfics, I swear those are purely coincidental. Enjoy reading!

--

**A Broken Sonata **

By Slavedriver2008

"So what are you giving him, Yui?" Miaka asked while they were walking home. Yui lifted her eyes from the road and stared at her bestfriend. She told Miaka about the party but she forgot to tell the brunette one detail.

"I'm not going."

Miaka gasped. "Why not?" She leaned toward the blond. "Yui-chan, you are so into this Kaika boy, there's no reason to not go."

"I don't have time to buy him anything and I'm not into him okay." Yui said plainly. "And stop calling him Kaika boy, it's annoying." They reached the stairs and Yui paced ahead.

Miaka laughed. "I feel that something good will happen tonight. So just go!"

"I don't have anything to wear. You know how undated my wardrobe is." She told Miaka. It's true, she hasn't been shopping lately. Not that she doesn't want to, she just don't have the time. And the money.

Miaka rolled her eyes. "Can't you have anything to recycle from your closet?"

Yui pulled the key from her pocket; they're near her apartment door now. "No. And besides I don't want to see him."

"Kaika or Tomo?" Miaka asked as Yui struggle to open the door.

"Why would I not want to see Tomo?"

"He just dumped you, have you forgotten?" Miaka said.

"He didn't dump me! There was no dumping to begin with." Yui told her friend. "Nothing happened between us, nothing is, nothing will. He's like a brother."

"Now, we're getting defensive aren't we?" Miaka giggled. "Yui Hongo gets dumped. Now that's something."

Yui sniggered. "Miaka!" She went inside the apartment. "Let's just study okay?"

Miaka just stood at the doorway. "I don't want to study tonight, Yui. Let's get you dressed for Kaika's party instead." Miaka said, a mischievous smile on her lips.

--

Yui looked around, people she doesn't know filled the Kutouku's living room. Her heart tensed, she shouldn't be here, Miaka forced her into this. She shouldn't have entertained the thought in the first place. And she doesn't have a gift for him, for crying out loud. Who would be decent enough to attend a party without a gift? She sighed.

"Hey, what was that for?" Yui turned to see Shun, dressed in a coat and tie. "Aren't you enjoying the party?"

"Happy birthday…" Yui greeted and reached out to plant a kiss on his cheek. "I'm sorry, I…uhmmm…couldn't get you anything."

Shun smiled. "That one was better than anything. Really." Yui blushed and blinked at him. "Are you giving the same gift to my brother?" Yui reddened more.

"No! I mean…" She looked away. "What made you think I will?"

"Ha! I knew it. I hope you don't mind, but what kind of kiss are you planning to give him anyway?" Shun winked and Yui felt all air leave her. "Kaika actually prefers deeper ones…if you know what I mean…"

"What?! Shun—" He was teasing her but before she can defend herself, Kaika appeared.

"Oh well, good luck on your gift, Yui." He winked again. "I will be hanging out with my high school friends. See you two later." The next moment, Shun was gone and Yui was left with Kaika. He looked at her and she looked away. Silence filled the gap between them.

"Yui—" he said in the same time she said "Kaika—"

"Go ahead." She insisted. "I can wait."

Kaika sighed. "We need to talk."

"We're already talking…" she said, her heart started to hammer hard when he seriously looked at her.

"Yes…I mean, not here. Can we…" He said, not saying the last words.

"Go somewhere else? Yes, it's okay. I don't really mind. Not that it's worth minding…I mean, yes, let's talk…" She told him. God, she's bluffing. Kaika was about to say something but hesitated, his right hand raked his neatly-combed hair. He sighed and held her hand. Yui couldn't react as he ushered her away from the living room.

They walked slowly, both cherishing the moment their hands entwined together. Yui smiled and bit her lip. It was wonderful being so close to him, why did she ever entertain the thought of someone else's touch? Kaika opened a room and they went inside. Moonlight covered the space and at the middle of the room stood a black grand piano.

Kaika stopped in front of the large windows and faced him, his hands still holding hers. It was warm and soft and gentle. She remembered something. "Happy birthday…" She said, almost like a whisper. She hesitantly reached out and planted a kiss, not on his cheek but on his lips. She didn't know why she did that. She just felt like doing it.

His right arm came around her and his left hand held her face. Not long before her kiss ended, he leaned down to capture her lips. She closed her eyes. It felt magical. Perfect. A smile formed across her lips. He took advantage of the move and bit her lower lip. She opened her mouth and let him explore hers, deeper the kiss went, deeper.

Yui couldn't remember how long the kiss went. Was it more than a minute? More, perhaps? Truth be told, she doesn't care, wouldn't care less. She never felt so light, so happy, so complete. It was not really her first kiss—she had ones before. But this one was different, it somehow felt more real. It was not breathtaking, but it was passionate. When it ended, she found herself staring into Kaika's eyes. She resisted the urge to laugh, she can't do that, even if her whole body was wringing with happiness.

"Yui…" Kaika whispered, called to her, as he planted a kiss on her forehead, the tip of her nose, her right and left cheeks. "I…" Knocks on the door brought them back to the reality of being in his house, on his birthday party. "We'll talk later." He told her and she smiled.

"Kaika, are you there?" It was Kaika's mom, still knocking on the door. Kaika looked at her one last time and planted a kiss on her forehead before letting her go. "Kaika?"

"Yes mom, I'm coming." He fixed his coat and reached for her hand. He then pulled her toward the door. "Is there anything wrong?" he asked innocently when he opened the door. Her mom looked at them but didn't say anything more.

"Maestro Francois just arrived." She then lead the way toward the living room. They followed, not speaking but equally elated. God, what just happened? Yui asked herself. She just kissed me, really kissed me. She bit her lip. It felt wonderful. She pressed her hand on his, just to be sure she was in a dream. He pressed back and smiled at her. She couldn't help but blush at the sudden intimacy brought by the gesture. Am I in love with him? Oh my God, it's been only a week!

"We still need to talk." Kaika whispered. "Don't leave just yet. I need to tell you something." What? Yui wondered but her mind was forming out the words he would utter once they talk "later." What else would he say? After the kiss and all that warm gestures? Isn't he supposed to be proposing tonight? Why does he have to wait for later? Why can't he say it now?

Yui wanted to hit her head on the wall for thinking too much. The night was driving her crazy, and the thought of having to wait, wait to hear him say what she had been dying to hear was madness. She sighed. She'll wait, right? She can do that, what's another hour or so?

The hours passed and the night showed no signs of ending. Yui was still standing there, sometimes sitting, chatting with some of Kaika and Shun's friends, music teachers, relatives. She couldn't remember the names or the faces. Maybe she had too much wine to drink but Kaika must have drunk twice the amount she had. Yui was starting to get worried, what is he forgets what he's about to tell her later. Speaking of him, where is he?

Yui looked around but couldn't find him. This was crazy, one time he's there at the middle of the room talking to Kaen and then he's gone. Kaen? Her heart started hammering. He raked the room for them. None. They were nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, looking for Prince Charming?" It was Tomo, she smiled at him and kissed her cheek.

"You're late. I thought you'd never come." She told him, blushing from his gesture. He's getting used to that—kissing her on the cheeks. And she's kinda getting used to it too.

"I just had to do some things." He reasoned out.

"Like what things?" She asked innocently.

Tomo laughed. "Like buying the twins some presents?" Yui laughed with him. "It's quite hard to choose gifts for them, you know. I mean, having two different personalities…"

"You know them quite well…"

"We sort of entered the same school for a while, before Maestro Francois took me under his wing." Tomo explained.

"I see." Yui nodded. "So what makes them different?"

Tomo eyed her then smiled. "Well, Shun-kun is the playful happy one. He's the one who would be more than willing to jump over the wall just to play with the other kids. He doesn't mind playing piano on the streets. Really. He's that type. And his music has that free-flowing thing to it. Wonderful, just wonderful to listen to."

"Jumping over the wall?" Yui smirked.

"Yeah, he did that once and he got detention. But don't tell anyone I told you that. It's supposed to be a secret." He laughed.

"And Kaika?" Yui asked, she couldn't hide her curiosity.

Tomo finished his glass of wine, Yui didn't even noticed he was drinking. "Ah yes, Kaika." He sniggered. "He's the brooding type, obviously." He stayed silent and looked at her.

"That's it?" She asked. Yui wanted to kill herself for asking too much about him.

"That's it." He smiled at her.

"Oh. I thought he did something against the law when he was in junior high or something." Yui said.

Tomo laughed. "The thing with Kaika is that there's nothing to talk about him except that he excels in music and that he's serious and brooding." Tomo looked away. "He's your typical ideal musician—practices hard, plays by the notes, patient."

"I'm sensing something in that comment of yours. Come on, what is it?" Yui asked.

"He doesn't have a heart, Yui." Tomo said. "His music sounded technically polished and he makes no mistakes in his craft. But it doesn't bring the sound that triggers the emotions of people." Tomo smirked. "If you want him to love you back, you have to wait until it rubs on him. And it might take awhile."

Yui's eyes widened. "What do you mean?" Was she that obvious? Oh God. Tomo smiled at her, his eyes saying something like 'You know what I mean.'

"Speaking of Kaika, I haven't seen him since I arrived. Where is he?" Tomo asked and Yui shook her head. She was wondering as well. Where is Kaika?

"Shun!" Yui saw the younger twin and walked to him. He turned to her, surprised. "Where's Kaika?"

"Aren't you with him?" Shun asked.

"Obviously, I'm not." Yui said, trying her best not to get irritated.

"Well…he's probably at the music room, same place he brought you earlier." The three of them walked away from the living room and treaded the familiar path to the music room.

"Are you sure?" Yui asked. "What could he be doing there?"

"You know, I…I could look for him if you like. You can just wait at the living room. Really, I don't mind. My brother has this habit of just disappearing."

"I need to go." Yui reasoned. There was something going on and she wanted to find that out. "I just want to say goodbye. He said he'll tell me something so I should stay. But I can't wait for him, it's past midnight already." It was partly true, Yui needed to leave, but it doesn't have to be now.

"No, Yui, really, don't stress yourself. I can look for him and find him in ten minutes. Surely, you can stay for ten minutes?" Shun insisted. They were at the music room now and Yui's heart was hammering.

"It's okay, we're here now. Why are you worried?" Yui opened the door and gasped. Inside the room were Kaika and Kaen, kissing passionately. Probably too passionate that he was already half-naked and she was moaning before they noticed they were looking at the doorway. They were probably doing the deed for awhile now. Kaika turned to them, his eyes widening.

Yui closed the door and turned away. She walked hastily, wanting to get away. She tried to control the tears swelling in her eyes. She wouldn't cry, she has no right to cry. Tomo followed her, trying his best to pace with her. He reached her once they were out of the house. He pulled her to an embrace.

"Yui…" He was trying his best to pacify the raging emotions inside her. She pulled away.

"I'm okay, I…" Yui bit her lip. "Can you take me home?"

Tomo nodded and ushered her toward his car. Yui tried her best to calm down, to breathe normally. They were already near the car when someone grabbed her. It was Kaika, still reeking of alcohol, with his shirt messily buttoned, hair half done.

"Yui, please listen. It's not what you're thinking." He said. Shun was behind him.

"Kaika, I'm going home now." She said gently. She suddenly felt tired and she do wanted to go home.

"We haven't talked yet." He said softly, his eyes begging her to stay.

"I don't want to talk anymore." Yui looked away and walked away from him.

"Yui!" he called to her, pulling her to face him. She just wish he'd let her go. Tomo came between them and pulled Yui from Kaika. Before Yui could say anything, Kaika punched him on the face and Yui screamed after she felt Tomo lost his balance. He touched his face and immediately he punched Kaika. The latter fell to the ground, Shun supporting him.

Yui pulled Tomo. "Tomo, stop. Let's go, please." They walked hastily to Tomo's car and he started the engine. They sped off to the night, not one of them saying anythihg. They passed by the house and the party was still as lively as ever. The night was silent. Inside, Yui was bleeding. The 'I love you' never came. So much for looking forward to it. She unconsciously placed her fingers on her lips. It was perfect. How can everything fall out of place after that?

They reached her house and Yui looked at Tomo. She touched the bruise on his face. He winced. "I'm sorry…It's my fault."

Tomo looked at her and pulled her to an embrace. "Are you hurt?" Yui felt warm and this time, she didn't control the tears that were dying to leave her eyes. She cried in Tomo's arms. It hurt.

--

**Author's Notes: **Don't forget to leave a review! I'd really appreciate that. :)


	6. Another Note in the Piece

I am so finally in the mood to continue this story. I guess the hardest chapter was the previous one because there had to be so many different emotions in one chapter. I'm sorry if it was shorter than the usual and the narrative was a bit fast. I mean I wanted to leave the emotion as it was—just hope I succeeded.

Thanks for the review in chapter five XxLadyYuixX and yes, Kaen is Soi. Hope you liked that chapter. I'm sorry you had to hate Kaika in the last chapter. And Tomo's so sweet, no? Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Enjoy reading, everyone! And Happy New Year! :)

**Disclaimer: **FY is not mine, dream on.

--

**Another Note in the Piece**

By Slavedriver2008

Yui looked at the mirror and gave her kimono one last look. It's a Saturday, as promised, she went home to Kyoto early this morning to meet his grandfather's friend. Everyone wears traditional Japanese clothes in her grandfather's house, that's his first rule. She seldom goes home to Kyoto, it was his grandfather who always visits her in Tokyo. And because this was a special day, she wore her favorite kimono, a yellow one with blue flower designs.

She fingered the creases of the cloth, the designs, the folds. She wanted to look perfect, not that she wanted to please the visitor, she simply wanted to please herself. Last night had been a very emotional one, she was literally in the dumps, broken, hurt. Some women shop when they are depressed, some eat chocolate. Yui dresses up and makes herself beautiful when she's down. She neatly tied her long hair to a ponytail and used a blue ribbon to hold it together.

The image she saw looked perfect, except for one thing: her eyes were still red and a bit sore. She cried last night, was that so bad? Yes. Kaika was not her boyfriend. She had to remember that fact. But she couldn't resist crying, especially when someone was holding her and comforting her. People cry more when they have shoulders to lean on.

Yui reached for the concealer and dabbed some underneath her peepers. She brushed some powder over her face and the bags almost disappeared. Of course it's still there if one looks hard enough, she has to smile more then, so as to divert the attention from her eyes.

Loud knocks came from the wooden panel doors. _Who the hell was that? _Whoever was outside her room clearly doesn't have any manners. You don't knock in panel doors, it's outrageous. Her grandfather hates it. Yui hastily slid the door open. "You're not supposed to knock—" She halted when she saw the face of the man on her door.

For one, he was tall with shoulder length blond hair and striking blue eyes. He was gorgeous and Yui couldn't help but look through every part of his face, a pointed nose and thin pinkish lips that immediately curved to a smirk. Yui blinked. She had not realized the man was also studying her face. _Not bad_, he thought, _I could get used to her looking that way. _

Yui looked away, she suddenly felt ashamed for blatantly staring at him. "Who are you?" she asked, slightly blushing. _Look away please, look somewhere else. _Yui briefly glanced at his clothes, a light blue long-sleeved checkered polo shirt, unbuttoned probably two or three before the neck, the sleeves folded up his arms, slightly loose but completely showing off his well-toned and muscular body. And faded jeans. Very American, or at least very Western.

"Am I supposed to just head inside your room?" He asked her and Yui looked dumbly. _What is he saying? Is that English? _The man sniggered. "Your grandfather asked me to call you." He said in a deep stoic voice, in fluent Japanese. He was still studying her and Yui wanted to melt under his gaze. Not because she likes him, he stares in some kind of deep piercing manner.

"Fine." Yui said, it was a stupid response but what else can she say? Annoyed, she hastily went outside her room and gently closed the door. "Where is he?"

"I actually cannot tell." He said plainly. He got lost in the house, obviously. Yui couldn't blame him, it was a big Japanese house. A typical home for a family of good standing. She turned toward her right and walked, with rush but still with poise, down the hallway. He followed her and Yui felt her back prickle. He was still looking at her. _Geez, what's with him? And why is he here anyway? Who is he?_

"It's your first time to see a girl?" She sniggered and turned her head slightly to him and caught him raise an eyebrow. He was about to say something but she slowly sat down on the path and called out to someone from another room. "Grandmother, it is Yui. Do you know where grandfather is?"

The door slid opened and an older woman appeared and closed the door behind her. Yui stood up to face her. It was not her grandmother, it was their helper. "Yui-sama, your grandmother is asleep. She just drank her medicines."

"I see. My apologies for bothering her." She bowed slightly to her.

She looked at her and the blond man behind her. She smiled. "Your grandfather is in the threshold, you should go and bring him tea."

Yui bowed again. "I will, thank you." She walked away as the woman bowed again for her. They walked forward then turned left, Yui headed toward the kitchen but before she entered, she turned to him. "Just walk through this hallway and then turn left, you'll see the threshold from there. It's the space that overlooks the garden."

He sniggered again. "I'll see you in a while then, Yui-sama." He said before he walked away. Yui couldn't help but blush at what he called her. She sighed. Kaika's face appeared in her thoughts. He had not called her. Not that she's expecting him to call, she just wanted to know he somehow regretted what happened. Stop it, Yui. He wouldn't care. He probably slept with Kaen last night and he's still probably in her house until now. Stop thinking of him. Her phone rang and she answered it. It was Tomo.

"Yui-chan, how are you now? Are you already in Kyoto?" His voice was a little husky, he probably didn't sleep well last night. His face must have hurt from Kaika punching him.

"Tomo-chan, yes, I'm already in Kyoto. How's the wound?" The side of his mouth bled. Even after they went to her apartment and she applied ice and medicine in it, it still looked swollen.

"It's okay. I'll be okay, don't worry." He said defensively. Men tend to do that, don't they? Pretend wounds didn't hurt then telling you not to worry. She smiled. Yui suddenly wanted to see him, Tomo, who was almost like a brother to her.

"I'll be back tomorrow morning in Tokyo. Do you—"

"Want to go out for lunch?" He cut off.

I laughed. "Miaka's getting married a little before lunch tomorrow. You can come with me if you like…"

He smiled and made a sound. A pleased sound. "Yes, of course. But is it okay to go there with my face looking like this?"

Yui used her free hand to place the cups in the tray. "Of course. Who'd look?"

"We'll see. I won't say yes yet. I have to meet Maestro Francois today. He might, I don't know, ask me to go to the doctor if he sees this. I just called to check if you're safe." He said, he sounded livelier now. And his voice was somehow back to normal.

"Don't worry, I'm here in my grandfather's house and I'm about to serve him tea. Just keep me posted." I blushed. "And take care of yourself." They said their goodbyes and Yui placed her phone somewhere inside her kimono.

"Boyfriend?" Yui was caught with surprised and she immediately turned around. He was there again, sniggering at her reaction. "Does your grandfather know—"

"He's not my boyfriend." Yui corrected. "Why do you always suddenly appear out of nowhere?" She suddenly realized something. "You were eavesdropping—"

"Why should I waste my time doing that?" He looked sharply at her. "Apparently, your grandfather wanted his early afternoon tea and asked me to look for you. Don't get mad at me for catching you flirting with some boy over the phone." He teased and Yui turned crimson.

"I was not flirting!" She hissed, angry because he somewhat invaded her privacy. Annoyed, Yui curled her hand and closed her eyes for a while. She breathed out gently then picked up the tray of tea. She walked past him and headed toward the threshold, where her grandfather sat looking at the garden.

--

"What do you think of him?" her grandfather asked Yui when Gi went to the washroom. They had spent an hour or so talking about medicine and the profession, he almost forgot to introduce him to her. Yui was at some point out of the conversation. She was still not a doctor. She still has to study.

Turns out, this snotty but gorgeous guy who had been at her heels for the last few minutes was the guy her grandfather wanted for her. Gi Ayuru Stevens. Half-Japanese, half-British, who was born in America. He seemed to have no knowledge of Japanese customs and the likes but she has to agree that the blond knew what he was talking about. He was quite smart.

"He seemed passionate with his profession," was all Yui could say. What was there to say? He was intriguing? Smart? Gorgeous? She'd love to fall in love with him. But she can't. She already gave her heart to someone else.

His grandfather laughed, he seldom does and Yui's heart lightened at the sound of it. "He said he plans to stay longer in Japan, in Tokyo most of the time." Yui didn't say anything.

"What could he be doing in Tokyo? In Japan for that matter?" Yui asked in a monotonous voice.

"They are planning to branch out to Japan, that's why. Haven't I told you his family owns one of the leading drugstores in America?" He asked her.

"It must have slipped from my memory, grandfather."

"Slipped, hmp. You were simply not paying attention when I told you." Her grandfather said.

"Grandfather, it's not like that. I…I have been thinking of too many things lately." She reasoned out. She took her cup and began to drink the remaining tea to calm herself. God, he's starting to get touchy again.

He didn't say anything. "I told him you live alone and I asked him to stay with you while he's here."

Yui choked. "But grandfather—"

"It's the only thing I can do to make sure that nothing bad happens to you. I have told you countless times I don't like you to live alone, not in a place like Tokyo." Her grandfather said sternly, in that voice Yui couldn't go against.

"But he's a guy. Grandfather, what would people say?" she hissed, trying to not say everything too loud. He might be on his way back, he might hear. Oh God, he might hear them!

"None of them knows Gi is staying in your house and none of them will surely go to lengths just to check on you." He looked at her intently. "I want to make sure you are safe and I trust Gi will do that."

Yui didn't say anything else. What was there to say? Gi goes home with her whether she argues or not. Deep inside she knew why her grandfather was doing this. He knew she was going to do a concert, a violin concert. It was his way of telling her who was in control and who should follow. Gi will be his eyes. _God, why is this happening to me?_

--

"Nice place." Gi said after they arrived at her apartment that evening. He was sitting on the couch, eyes looking around. She rolled her eyes. "You don't like me, don't you." He said to her and she turned to him.

"Is there anything to like?" He laughed out loud, their eyes met and they looked at each other eye to eye.

"I know you're mad because you can't bring your boyfriend while I'm here." He remarked, still keen on that boyfriend thing.

Tired, Yui just sighed. "For the hundredth time, I don't have a boyfriend. And even if I have, what made you think I couldn't bring him here? As far as I remember, this is my apartment and you're just…" Yui saw him raise an eyebrow. "…lodging for a few days."

"You shouldn't have agreed to let me live here if you don't want to." He said seriously.

"I don't remember agreeing about you staying here." She clarified. "Stop mocking me, okay?" Yui touched her head, it was starting to hurt. "You can use the spare room and basically do whatever you want. Just don't bring any whores or whatever."

"You're tired." He stated instead.

She just spent a day going back and forth to Kyoto without proper sleep from last night's events. Of course she's tired. But was she obvious? "We're you listening to what I just said?" Yui asked him, her head was buzzing now.

The phone rang and she lazily snatched it from the cradle. "Hello?"

"Yui? I'm so glad you're finally home!" A jumpy happy voice greeted her on the other end, Yui had to wince. Miaka was screaming like a madman, as always.

"Yes I'm home. What's wrong? Did something come up? Stop screaming, Miaka. My head's already throbbing you know."

"Why didn't you call me last night?! What happened at the party?!" She was not listening, her voice was still high-pitched and irritating.

"Oh God. I'm sorry, I was so tired last night…and I still had to go to Kyoto earlier…"

"Shut up and spill! What happened?" Miaka urged. Memories of last night raced through Yui's thoughts. How was she supposed to tell Miaka what happen? Which part first? She ran a finger on the sides of her head. The pain was more pronounced now. "YUI?! Are you still there?!"

"Yes, I'm still here. Look, I'm not in the mood. Can I just tell you the details tomorrow? You know, after the ceremony…What time is it again? And where?"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FORGOT!"

"Oh God, Miaka. Don't shout! I did not forget, okay. That's why I'm asking you the details…" Irritation was crawling up Yui's spine. Why can't patience cme when you needed it? And why does friends have this habit of annoying you?

"You're my bestfriend! You're supposed to be excited for me!" Miaka whined.

"I am excited for you, I'm just…I don't know…too tired to feel anything…"

"Whatever Yui! You are so annoying!" She hang up. Yui placed the received back in the cradle.

"It's not my wedding, am I supposed to remember what's not mine every fucking minute?" She couldn't help but say it out. The phone rang again. She hastily answered it. "Hello? Miaka?" Her friend said the details and she reached out for a pen and paper to scribble everything down. "Right. Got it." She hang up again. "Oh God, I don't have a gift." She frowned.

Gi stood up and pulled her toward her room. She had almost forgotten he was there. Yui's eyes widened at what he did or was about to do and pulled back. "What are you doing?" Her heart beat faster. Oh no. He's taking advantage of me! And he didn't even wait for a few days! "Let go!"

Gi pushed her to the bed and had her lie down. He then leaned down to her and placed his hands on her head, massaging her throbbing temple. She let out a sound of satisfaction and she saw him smirk. "Oh my God, what are you doing?" She couldn't push him away. She was too tired.

"It hurts doesn't it? You've been very stressed lately. If this continues, you'll have migraine. You should stop thinking too much. Relax." He said in his cold stoic voice.

Yui closed her eyes, she could imagine his face, leaning down to hers, his piercing eyes looking through every part of her face. Yui can smell his perfume, it relaxed her for some reason. "Mmm…you're quite good at this. So you're a therapist now?"

"It is actually one of my talents." He said, or breathe out. He was too close to her that Yui could smell him there. She smiled but didn't open her eyes. People get tempted when they look eye to eye. She has no intention of sharing anything intimate with him. She doesn't even like him! "This friend of yours, does she always bug you at night."

Yui laughed. "Yeah, she's my bestfriend since fifth grade."

"And she's getting married?" She nodded, his fingers continuing to massage her temple.

"And I haven't bought her anything. What do you give to a couple during the wedding?"

Gi smirked, or at least Yui imagined him smirking. "I don't know, women think about that. Men just go." He whispered to her. "Maybe you can ask your boyfriend to help you choose what to give tomorrow, before the ceremony."

The boyfriend thing again. "You never get tired of that, don't you?"

"No. Never will. You never get tired of denying it." Gi stated.

"You know what, I think you're simply here to annoy me." Yui sleepily said.

"Am I annoying you now?"

Yui smiled. "No. For once, I actually enjoy talking to you." Gi made a sound or said something, but Yui couldn't make it out. She fell asleep.

--

**Author's Notes:** Gi is Nakago, obviously. I've decided to make him a little nicer here. And yes, he'll be part of the story from now on. Please don't forget to leave a review! Please also read my other fic, **Serendipity. **It's rated M, by the way.


	7. Who do you love?

Finally, chapter seven! I'm so happy I'm making progress with the story. Thanks to **XxLadyYuixX** and **Reina Shirahime** for leaving reviews! I'm glad you liked Gi in the last chapter, I was smiling the whole time I was writing him! (Sorry, my being a YuiNak fan is starting to eat me. I can't wait to write a story about them!)

Please also drop by to read my other stories, **One Night** and **Serendipity**. Don't forget to drop a review! I'd really appreciate that. :)

**Disclaimer: **Want as I might, FY is not mine.

--

**Who do you love?**

By Slavedriver2008

Gi woke up from a deft almost heavenly sound. Instinct made him stand up even at that freaking early hour and head out to the source of the sound. His footsteps led him to Yui's bedroom and as he gently opened the door, he saw her playing the violin. A smile spread on his face as he watched her. Her back was against him, she was facing the window, as if playing for the morning. The sound she created with her fingers was magical. Gi never thought Mancini's Moonriver sounded this good in the violin.

When the last note ended, Yui opened her eyes and slowly put the violin down, relishing the last sound that came out from it. She sighed and she let her back fall back in the comforts of her bed, arms outstretched with the left holding the violin. The ceiling caught her attention, and in the plain white-washed landscape she saw a familiar image. Kaika. Again. For the hundredth time, he had been filling her thoughts. She missed him.

Yui bit her lower lip, forcing herself to not cry. She could still remember what happened the other night, his soft lips, his arms, his words or lack thereof. She was willing to stake everything for him. No, she already did. She turned her back on being a doctor just to be close to him. Why does everything have to fall out of place? Why can't she just get him for herself? Was it so hard to love her? Was she not good enough for him?

Tears stung her eyes and she hastily stood up from the bed, childishly wiping the flowing liquid that refused to be controlled. She placed the violin back on her shoulder and played Gavotte, a happy piece. But the notes slurred and the tempo was dragging. She can't play a tone that does not reflect what she felt. She stopped and played the Claire de Lune instead. One can never go wrong with such a piece.

Gi stood unmoving, fascinated by the conflict he saw in the girl and the display of emotions on her face. There was something about her that made him stop and stare. She was not the most beautiful woman in the world, he had seen more gorgeous ones (and slept with them at some point), but she was different in a way he could not describe.

Yui was playing a lonely piece and he felt the intensity of her sadness in each note, in each stroke of her bow, in each movement of her fingers. The urge to pull her into his arms surfaced from his thoughts and it made him look at her more intently. She suddenly stopped playing and turned to him, eyes a little sore but there were no longer traces of tears in them. Redness spread over her cheeks and Gi instantly knew the reason. He was only wearing his pajamas and he has forgotten to put on a shirt.

"Do you mind wearing a shirt when you come to my room?" She breathed out.

He smirked. "My manliness affecting you?"

Her eyes widened in shock at his response, her face reddening more. A virgin, definitely. The realization entered Gi's thoughts and he couldn't help but smile broader at the conclusion.

"Excuse me!" Her tone was higher than the normal and blood rushed to her face. "What do you think of yourself? A god?" She looked away and started to place her violin inside the case on her bed.

He laughed out loud and slowly turned around from her, eyes still glued to Yui who suddenly seemed very conscious of her actions. Gi went back to his room to grab a shirt, still laughing.

--

It was already near noon when Yui went out of her room, bathed and properly dressed for Miaka's wedding. Her bestfriend and Taka were getting married in the country club where Taka worked as an internal vice-president. His family owned the place. Miaka finally told her parents about the wedding and contrary to initial reactions, they accepted it quite well. But of course, with a healthy share of crying and all that family sensitivities. In the end they agreed to the wedding and this prompted the two to make it a big one. At least Miaka got the love of her life.

She chose to wear a blue Grecian dress, the style and color of the season. She might be pennyless, but she has amazing style and fashion sense. The dress flowed languidly on her body, slightly hugging her curves. The dress was tied on her left shoulder and draped asymmetrical over her upper body. A thin strap of a belt was neatly tied a little below her waist, accentuating the littleness and curves that she never usually showed off. She tied her long light brown hair in a ponytail and painted her face with light make-up, a dash of blush, light pink gloss, a smear of blue eye shadows, and mascara to create perfectly-curled eyelashes.

Yui went out of her room to find Gi sitting on the couch, drinking beer early in the morning. She had almost forgotten about him but at least he had his shirt on. Seeing him in a half-naked state was in actuality, troubling. A smile played on his lips when he saw her. Yui swallowed hard, trying not to blush when he stared at her from head to foot. He nodded to himself and continued to drink his beer.

"Where did you get that?" Yui asked, trying to stop him from possibly commenting on her looks.

"The beer?" he asked nonchalantly, holding up the bottle to her.

"Yes. The beer." She answered sharply, rolling her eyes.

"I bought it earlier with some other stuff while you were getting dressed. I rummaged your refrigerator and I couldn't find anything to eat, just leaves and what-nots." He answered. "Are you on a diet or you're just poor?"

Yui's face flushed. "What?! How could you—" she said, annoyance obvious at her tone. She would never admit being poor, especially in front of someone rich like him! "I'm a vegetarian." She said proudly. It was a state of living she was in for a year now, not because she initially wanted to but because she has limited choices. Besides, it would make her healthy while saving her money.

Gi chuckled. "No wonder you have _that_ body." He said and Yui reddened more. "I must say it showed _very_ good results." He said teasingly. Was that his way of telling her she looked good? Yui bit her lip at the undertones of what he said and was about to state a counter-attack when the doorbell rang. She was forced to look away to hurriedly opened the door.

"Good morning." Tomo greeted and his eyes twinkled when he looked at her. "Wow, you look…absolutely stunning." He said unconsciously and Yui's face went beet red.

"You are quite handsome yourself." Yui breathed out. Yes, he was handsome in his black coat garment with a scarf instead of a bow or a tie. His hair was flowing freely on his back and he looked every bit dashing. His wound was almost gone, reddish but not too obvious.

"So what time are you bringing the beautiful lady home?" Gi suddenly spoke behind her and both Yui and Tomo turned to look at him. He had raised an eyebrow.

Tomo eyed him in a not-so-friendly manner. "Hi Sir, my name is Tomo. I'm Yui's friend and her companion for today." He raised a hand and Gi shook them.

"Tomo, yes. The man on the phone yesterday." Yui raised an eyebrow and Gi smiled. "Gi Ayuru Stevens, Yui's boyfriend." He said and Yui choked. She hastily slapped his shoulder.

"You are not!" Her eyes were wide with surprise. "I can't believe you said that!"

Gi laughed. "We met yesterday in Kyoto and I'm staying here for the mean time." He said briefly, hiding the laughter in his voice.

"Yesterday?" Tomo eyed him and glanced at Yui.

"He's a friend of my grandfather." Yui explained. She suddenly felt the need to. Oh, she will really explain everything once they leave. "Let's go now. We might be late." She said, trying to steer him away from Gi, who was obviously having the time of his life annoying them.

"So what time are you going home, Yui?" He asked authoritatively and she wanted to slap him. He raised an eyebrow. "And what exactly do I tell your grandfather if he calls?" Yui gritted her teeth.

"I'm going home around ten. Just tell him I went to a friend's wedding. Satisfied?" She said and he smirked.

"Be home at eight." He said.

"What?" Yui questioned. He's giving her a curfew? "Excuse me?"

"I said be home at eight." His face was serious and his voice was stoic when he said that. Yui felt the coldness of his stares.

"Fine." She answered and she turned to Tomo, who was still eyeing Gi with distaste. "Let's go." Yui clung to his arms and pulled him away. When they were far from the apartment, she sighed. "He's not my boyfriend. No, we did not sleep together last night. And no, I do not intend to sleep with him ever."

Tomo laughed, relieved. "It's good to hear that." That was the only thing he said as they walked to his car. Yui didn't know what he meant and chose to leave it at that.

--

The wedding was perfect. Miaka was every bit bridal while Taka was very charming. They were a perfect couple, they were even perfect to look at. Despite the obvious happiness in the atmosphere, Yui couldn't help but feel sad and jealous. Miaka finally found the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Marrying your one true love was every woman's dream, whether they admit it or not.

There were lots of guests for a wedding that was sudden. When she had the time, Miaka approached their table. Tomo was sitting beside her. "Yui! You look amazing! Half of the single men here are looking at you. Maybe you'd get a boyfriend at the end of the night." She winked and nudged her bestfriend's side, she instantly blushed at the comment.

"Stop it, Miaka. I hate meeting guys who are obvious perverts." She said back and Miaka laughed. Tomo laughed with them as well.

"Whatever, Yui. Anyway, it's nice of you to come, Tomo, though your date didn't bring me a gift." Miaka eyed Yui and the latter smiled sweetly. "Oh Yui, you like this song! Why don't you two dance together? That'll definitely stop them from undressing you." She winked at them and stood up. "I'm pulling Taka for this one." Before Yui could say anything, Miaka was already across the garden, pulling Taka to the dance floor. Yui smiled when the singer sang the first lines of the song.

_**Would you dance if I asked you to dance?**_

Tomo stood up and faced her. "Would you do me the honor of dancing with me?" Yui smiled warmly and took his hand. He ushered her to the middle of the dance floor. Tomo wrapped his right arm on her waist and it settled on her lower back. Yui's skin prickled at the contact. She never danced with a man before, it was one of her fondest childhood dreams. She can't believe she was doing it now.

_**Would you run and never look back?**_

Yui placed her left hand on his shoulder and she couldn't help but feel sadness when their free hands touched. Kaika's image returned to her thoughts and she willed them away. Her glance stayed on their entwined fingers, Tomo's warm hands cupping her cold ones near his chest.

_**Would you cry if you saw me crying?**_

"Have you talked to Kaika?" He asked gently.

"No." She whispered, loneliness filling her. She shouldn't be sad, but she was. "There's nothing to talk about."

_**Would you save my soul tonight?**_

"He loves you." Tomo said, sadly. Tears welled up on Yui's eyes, eventually flowing down her cheeks.

"Let's not talk about him." His hand left clutching hers and dried the tears on her cheeks. She smiled at him. "Let's talk about something else…"

_**Would you tremble if I touch your lips?**_

Tomo looked down on her and Yui felt the warmth of his stares. He never looked at her that intently before. It was the kind of look that women mistook for love. Her heart beat faster when she thought of the possibility. No, Tomo treats her like a sister. He can't be in love with her. It was unthinkable.

"You are beautiful." Tomo whispered, unknowing of the battling thoughts inside her head and the tremble that was making its way throughout her body.

_**Would you laugh oh please tell me these**_

Yui let out a laugh. She was unsure whether it was a way of letting out the sudden surge of emotions within her. But one thing was true: it relaxed her. A bit. But when she met his eyes again, the intensity of his stares doubled and she couldn't look away. It caught her and she wanted him to stop. She was not ready for what was to come.

_**Now would you die for the one you love?**_

Tomo's thumb gently brushed her cheek and her body relaxed to his hand. God, she's not supposed to but she was. Her head was telling her to make him stop but her body stood still. It was one of those moments when she knew she had no control of herself. It was probably brought by the comfort that she had grown to need from him since they've met.

_**Hold me in your arms tonight…**_

Yui felt Tomo pulled her closer and started to lean slowly on her. She could hear him breathe, feel the gentle intake of breath that sent warm air on her lips. She could feel the palpitating movements on his chest, and she knew it reflected hers.

"Don't kiss me…" She told him, almost like a whisper. Fear gripped her. She was not ready for something intimate between them. She was still in pain.

_**I can be your hero baby…I can kiss away the pain…**_

He chuckled. "I'm not…" he said finally, his face still centimeters away from hers. "I'm just…" Tomo leaned down and captured her lips. Yui closed her eyes as he kissed her with such deftness that she strained to meet his lips, returning the kiss.

_**I will stand by you forever…You can take my breath away…**_

Tomo's hand gripped her face and pulled her deeper. And she did not resist. Her subconscious was telling her to stop, she does not love him! But his mouth was offering her something she badly, desperately needed at that time—comfort.

_**Would you swear that you'll always be mine?**_

The thought of having someone to touch was gnawing on her system. She needed someone. She badly needed this closeness. She needed someone to soothe the pain. But for the life of her, Yui don't want to use him. Not Tomo, of all people. He had been more than nice to her and she could not lead him on.

_**Would you lie? Would you run away?**_

Tears fell from her eyes when their lips parted. She was trembling. Tomo held her steadily and wiped the tears on her cheeks. Their eyes met again and all the guilt emanated. Fear enveloped Tomo's features. What if she never talked to him again? He wouldn't be able to bear it. He can't lose her, even at the expense of holding back what he felt.

_**Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?**_

"God, Yui…I'm sorry. I am. I'm…" He was stuttering, the kiss had affected him more than he had expected. "I just want to comfort you…" He whispered. "…to love you…" He rested his forehead on hers. "Please…don't…don't push me away…"

Yui was still crying. "I can't love you…" she said with hardship. Knives stabbed Tomo's heart. "Not now…I'm not ready…" She bit her lower lip and looked down, her eyes avoiding his gaze. She couldn't look at him. She was ashamed of her weakness. Yui was ashamed of herself.

_**I don't care you're here tonight…**_

"I will wait, Yui…" He whispered. "Can you let me wait?" he asked, his voice was trembling. He was scared. What if she said no? Yui nodded and Tomo pulled her closer. She didn't push him away and instead, leaned to the comfort of his chest. He kissed her forehead and rested his chin over her head.

They stayed that way until the song ended. Not caring that almost all eyes were on them, saying what a perfect couple they were.

--

Author's Notes: OH MY GOD! I can't believe this chapter ended up like this! I'm sorry for those who got disappointed. But I'm crossing my fingers and deeply hoping you enjoyed this chapter. Do drop your comments please!


	8. Exchanges

Thank you so much for the good reviews I've been getting in this story. Thanks for appreciating the last chappie. I didn't know what came to me when I wrote the last scene but I hope you liked it. Anyway, for those who are wondering, I'm actually following what **Ayriel **told me, to just let the characters move the story. (Oh, I hope they still end up together.)

Thanks **Lady Yui** and I've been trying so hard to keep Yui's affairs close to real life. As you know, I don't have the Shin Jin Ten Sho as a background in this piece. I think the story's been too complicated and it's almost impossible for Yui/Ami. Unfortunately, this chapter won't build up the initial premise but I do hope it will bring things back to normal. Hope you like this one too! :)

Thanks to **Starlina Hime** too. I'm glad you appreciate all the efforts that I've been putting in this story and in **Serendipity**. You see, I've been deviating inspirations from everything around me. I want the story to be closer to reality. I'm glad you liked the characters! And I'm so glad we like to pair Yui with different Seis. Hehe. Thanks for entertaining a Yui/Tomo and a Yui/Nakago pairing. Let's see what will happen.

Thank you to **Princess-of-doctors** too for giving a review. I haven't heard from you for a long time! I know everything's complicated and it's almost impossible for a Yui-Ami. Believe me, I am more than tempted to have her end up with Nakago. And yes, Tomo's so sweet, ne? He's always been the bad guy and I want to give that a break. This fic actually made me entertain a Yui-Tomo fic, but that would be too dark, anyway.

And hi, **Pinkmartini**! :) Thanks for leaving a review. I agree, it's been awfully confusing. Don't you experience loving someone and then getting infatuated with someone else? It might sound crazy, but that's what Yui's been undergoing too. Hehe. I just want everyone to get their own spotlights before the main one.

**Disclaimer: **FY is not mine. Just borrowing the characters. :) Oh, and don't forget to leave a review.

--

**Exchanges**

By Slavedriver2008

Ten o' clock. Yui's watch said it's already past her usual bedtime. And it's _way _past Gi's curfew. But what could he possibly do to her? As far as she's concerned, it was her place. She should be giving the curfew, not the other way around. The night had been anything but predictable. She doesn't think she could sleep soundly after what happened.

Tomo loves her.

And it was not a selfish type of love. It was the ideal type that she never thought existed, the type that anyone would wish upon themselves. The type of love that were always in the movies, in romance novels, it was the love that never happened in real life, a love made in dreams. It was not real. But tonight, it was. All her delusions of love as a damned emotion seemed to have given way to Tomo's. How can he do such a thing? Love her and not ask for anything in return? Why can't she love him back? It was easy, considering how broken she currently was from Kaika's denseness.

_If I want to love Tomo, I'll make sure I don't love Kaika anymore. I don't want to love Tomo because I need him. I want to love him because I love him… I want to give back the selfless love he's giving me. And maybe…one day I could…_

As she walked to her apartment, she realized that if there was one person she'd gladly love after she's moved on with Kaika, it would be Tomo. He had insisted to walk her to her apartment but she said no. Yui told him that they arrived beyond Gi's curfew and he might tease them endlessly again. She remembered telling him that she could not take another pathetic exchange after…well, after everything that happened. Tomo looked away sadly when she said that but she reassured her that tonight was a very special night and she'd think about what he said and she'd like to sleep with Tomo in her thoughts, instead of…well, Kaika.

He seemed to take these reasons and nodded. And in the last fifteen minutes, Yui was indeed thinking of him as she walked back to her apartment. Thinking of possible solutions to her problems. She pressed the doorbell and waited for Gi to answer. She had forgotten her key and her phone, to her annoyance. And now she was completely dependent on him in opening the door of her own house.

Footsteps were heard from across the door and she braced herself for an angry Gi. But she doesn't care. Who was he anyway? He's just a homeless guy whom her grandfather was very much fascinated of. True enough, he was gnashing his teeth when he opened the door. Yui suddenly felt how small she was compared to him.

"What took you so long?" He asked. Yui blinked at him and opened her mouth to explain when he cut her again. "And what happened to you? Geez, don't tell me you did a quickie with Tomo." She blushed and used her pouch to slap him.

"I did not! I would never do that!" She answered.

"Yeah right. You have a visitor. He's been waiting since seven." He hissed and opened the door for her.

Yui was dumbstruck when Kaika's form filled her gaze. He was sitting on the couch, bottles of beer were on the table. He stood up when he saw her enter the apartment. She looked at him and bit her lip. The wound from Tomo's punch was still swollen, as a matter of fact, there was band aid plastered on it.

"I'll head back to my room. Just call if you need me." Gi tapped her shoulder and Yui returned to the reality that she was to talk to Kaika right this instant. Silence filled them after Gi went to his room.

"How many bottles have you had?" She asked, not knowing what to say.

"Three. Just three." He told her.

"Are you…?"

"Sober? Yes, yes." Kaika answered. "You were out tonight?"

Yui nodded. "It was Miaka's wedding. I had to attend. Sit down, do you need anything?" She asked and Kaika shook his head as he sat back on the couch.

"With Chuuin?" He asked and Yui slowly nodded. "I see…Do you…"

"Always go out? Yes, when we can. Is there something wrong with that?" Yui answered sarcastically. She knew where this conversation was heading. But she desperately wanted Kaika to leave. She was not ready for any confrontations.

Kaika didn't say anything. He looked at the empty bottles of beer on the table. Yui sighed. "Kaika, I'm sorry you have to wait. But it's late…I have classes tomorrow." She said finally. Yui was tired. Very tired.

"Yui, we need to talk." Kaika looked up at her, eyes begging.

"Do you realize how many times you've told me that for the last 48 hours?" She said suddenly. Yui felt frustrated all of a sudden. Why do they have to talk now? Why can't they do it tomorrow? Or the day after? Why now?

"I know you're mad at me, about last night, I mean with what happened last Friday." He started, standing up from the couch. He realized she was becoming defensive.

"I'm not mad…anymore. I don't have any right to begin with." She rolled her eyes and tried her best to look somewhere else other than him.

"It's nothing." He said slowly.

Yui turned her gaze to him. "What's nothing?"

"The kiss…with Kaen. It was nothing."

She breathed out. "How can it be nothing?" Her eyes were intently looking at him.

"I was drunk and I mistook her for you."

That's it. Talking to him was a wrong decision. "God, Kaika. Do I look like her? I'm not a bitch!" She was suddenly mad, her teeth gritting from repressed anger. Why does he have to bring everything back and be totally defensive? Why can't he just say "I'm sorry Yui. I love you. I always have. Please believe me."?

"I was drunk—"

"Men always blame alcohol when they can't blame themselves!" Her body was trembling. "You kissed her and I saw the two of you. That's it."

Kaika turned to her, suddenly defensive. "Why is it so hard for you to forgive me?"

"Forgive you? You're not even asking for it!" He was obviously saying the wrong things at the wrong time. Oh God, why did she ever fell for someone like him? She turned away. "Go home."

"You're driving me crazy, Yui. And you're not even my girlfriend!" He told her and she turned to him.

"God, you knew very well what we are! Why can't you just stop? I can't understand why I'm wasting my time talking to you. We obviously don't understand each other here. I don't understand you. And I don't want to understand you anymore." She lashed out, her insides were trembling.

"I love you, Yui." Everything stopped for awhile. And if he had kissed her, she would have forgiven him. But instead, he said "I told you so that night." Tears started to form in her eyes but she tried to keep it from falling.

"You never told me anything, Kaika." She said slowly. It was the truth. He never told her anything. "You must have told someone else…"

"Well I'm saying it now. Yui—"

"I don't want to hear it!" She screamed and Kaika stopped. "Kaen deserves it, I guess." She bit her lip. Please don't fall, please. "You're in the wrong house." She swallowed hard and Kaika walked toward her. The tears fell just as he was in front of her. She looked away.

"What would I do to make you stop crying?" He asked, softly. Kaika raised his hand to wipe her tears but she moved her head away.

"Leave." She said, sadly. He sighed and then with heavy steps, walked out of her apartment. She stood there for awhile, crying, until her knees felt like jelly and she walked toward the couch, burying her tear-stained face in the pillow.

When did it happen? Them not understanding each other? A week ago they were conversing on a higher plane, a deeper level of existence. Now, they don't know each other at all. It's as if they're both speaking a different language. No one makes a way, no one listens.

"That one hurts, big time." Yui dried her tears and turned to the direction of the voice. It was Gi's obviously. He was beginning to comfortably sit on the couch beside her. He held out a beer out to her and she took it. Damn, she felt so terrible.

She took a sip of the liquor and she made a face. Gi laughed at her reactions. She gave the bottle back to him. "God, how can you drink that stuff? It tastes awful." She suddenly remembered something. "You were eavesdropping again."

"Well, not intentionally. The two of you were shouting. Your voices were freely entering my room." He explained. That was a good point.

"Whatever. Eavesdropping is eavesdropping. Gods, I can't believe you know how pathetic my situation is. Are you telling my grandfather?" Yui asked out of the blue. Yes, she was ashamed of what she said earlier. Did he hear all of it? He must have been thinking how immature and childish she was.

"Why should I do that?" She turned to him, unbelieving.

"Wait. You're not spying for my grandfather?" She asked curiously. So she had it all wrong? He was not there according to his biddings?

"Are you worthy of spying into?" Gi rolled his eyes and smirked at her. Yui blushed at his comment and looked away. "How long have you known him?"

"A week or so, I think. Why?" She answered without thinking. She suddenly felt the need to talk to someone. Even if it was someone as unlikely as Gi. Talking was…well, better than brooding alone.

"A week." He took another gulp from the bottle. "And how many times have you talked?"

Yui leaned on the couch. Her back hurts. "I don't know. One time everything was going well for us, and then suddenly we don't talk anymore. We sort of, started doing things that annoy each other. Why?" She looked at him, waiting for his usual teasing.

"Are you in a relationship or exclusively dating?" He asked again, seriously.

"No to both. I thought you heard us. Why do you keep on asking?" She was quite disappointed he did not tease them about it. She looked away, discreetly waiting for his response.

"Nothing." She smirked and looked intently at him. There has to be a comment somewhere. Gi looked back at her and must have read her thoughts. "Well, I was thinking maybe you couldn't understand him because you don't know him enough."

"What do you mean?" She was taken aback by what he said.

"You've only met for a week. What do you expect each other to be? Soulmates? Even soulmates talk decently than the two of you." He said sarcastically, raising an eyebrow.

Yui frowned. He was right. Kaika and her, they never really talked. "Is that so bad?"

"No. It's not. You just have expectations from him and he had expectations from you." He explained while looking at the bottle of beer.

"He kissed me. How can I not expect…?" She reasoned out but he cut her.

"That's the thing. It's just a kiss." He took another gulp of beer.

Yui rolled her eyes. She can't believe she was actually listening to him. "It's not _just_ a kiss. It's our first kiss!"

"When you're at my age, you'll know that a kiss is just what it is, nothing more, nothing less." He explained and Yui looked at him. "I'm only 28, so stop looking at me like I'm in my forties."

Yui let out a laugh. She has to admit, it was fun talking to someone mature like him. He continued, "What I'm saying is that the two of you are rushing a relationship. Both of you don't realize that you don't have anything to begin with. Do you even know what's on his mind or what he does during his spare time? Or his favorite color or what he likes to eat? I don't think so."

She didn't say anything. Yui sighed after a while. "I love him." She said softly.

"You've only met him for a week." He quickly pointed out.

"Is that highly impossible?" She turned to him and saw him finishing the bottle of disgusting liquor. He put the bottle down and faced her.

"Love takes time. It's not something you feel on a whim." He said seriously. "Hey, I saw a really cute guy today and he makes me feel wonderful. I'm in love with him." She laughed as he mimicked a girl's voice.

"You're not making me feel better." She was trying not to laugh. Yui looked away instead.

He smirked. "Who told you I'm supposed to?"

"Then why are you here?" She raised her voice and looked at him. God, was he there to annoy her again?

"I don't know. You look cute when you're angry." He quipped and Yui sniffed. "Oh Jesus, don't cry." But it was too late, she was already crying again.

She buried her face in her hands. "I just don't know what to do…I just wanted to stop feeling this way. It's pathetic…" To her surprise, Gi pulled her and placed her on his chest. Yui made a sound when their bodies met. Instead of pulling away, she leaned down to him.

"You know what I think?" He said slowly, brushing her hair with his fingers. "You're just attracted to the fact that he represents a part of your life that you can't live."

"What?" She said in a muffled voice.

"We're always attracted to that other option, other road, other possibility. We always love what we cannot have. We try to grasp it and the more we can't, the more we wanted it." Gi said and Yui felt the seriousness in his voice. She thought she heard pain in them. What? The great Gi Stevens was in pain?

"And I'm mistaking it for love?" Yui closed her eyes.

Gi shrugged. "There are a thousand ways to look at it. That's just one of the possibilities." He kept quiet and Yui dried her tears. "That guy who came earlier…"

"Tomo…?" She whispered his name.

Gi placed his chin on her head. "What do you think of him?"

"I don't know." She said passively.

He smirked. "What does he think of you?"

"He…" She bit her lip and pulled away from his chest. "I used to have a huge crush on him and it went away when he told me I'm like a sister to him." Gi looked at her, his fingers still brushing her hair. "But tonight…"

"He proposed to you…" Gi finished her sentence and she nodded. "And you're confused?"

"How can I not be confused?" Yui said frustratingly. "He was always there for me, comforting me when I'm hurt. I don't know if I want to be with him because I love him or because I need him." She said easily. Yui never thought she was capable of telling another person her feelings. She can't even tell Miaka everything!

"Put it this way, Yui. We don't marry the one we love the most, we marry the one who stays." He said, he was still serious. "Didn't you realized that when you attended the wedding?"

"What? How can you say that? Miaka and Taka love each other so much they can't wait to settle down and have a family." She said defensively.

"It's because Taka stayed with Miaka. And Miaka stayed with him. Don't you think they have someone else before they met? Someone they promised to share the rest of their lives with but cannot?" He said these with a dash of anger and Yui was surprised to figure out that he was hurting too.

"Tell me about her." She said and Gi was surprised. He looked at her intently and Yui saw him gnash his teeth.

"Go to sleep. You have classes tomorrow." He commanded in a stoic manner.

"I want to hear it." She said and their eyes stared at each other for a long time.

"You shouldn't cry when you have too much on your face." He stated and Yui blushed.

"What are you driving at?" She asked but he knew perfectly well what he was saying. Her make-up was all over the place.

He sniggered. "Nothing. Wash your face."

"God, I can't believe I'm listening to you." She blurted out as she stood up and walked toward her room.

"You love talking to me. Admit it." He told her and she turned to see him standing, smiling seductively at her.

"Never." She was blushing like hell. God, if there's a guy who was absolutely overflowing with sex appeal, it has to be Gi. Yui briefly wondered what happened to him and his girlfriend. She suddenly felt curious about his life. She was about to close the door when he spoke again.

"You play well." He smiled at her.

Yui raised an eyebrow. "Hmmm…?"

"I said you play well…this morning. You even do it better than Audrey Hepburn and her guitar." He winked and Yui reddened again.

"Shut up." She said, half-laughing. Audrey Hepburn didn't really do any playing that much. Duh.

"Good night." He said softly. She nodded.

"Good night." She closed the door and stood there for awhile, her heart hammering hard.

--

**A/N:** I thought I'd add this soon. You see this goes with the initial chapter seven but I thought the previous chapter ended perfectly with the Tomo and Yui scene. I'm sorry you have to hate Kaika here. Oh well, please review! :)


	9. Conflicting Symphonies

Whew! Finally finished this chapter. I've had so many things to do so I'm really really sorry for the delay. Last chapter was highly conversation-oriented and emotional but it was very necessary for the story, believe me.

Thanks to **XxLady YuixX** for the review, I'm glad you enjoyed reading Gi's advices! And for **Fallenmad**, thanks for liking Gi and Tomo. Hope you both like this chapter too! :]

**Disclaimer: **FY is not mine, if it is, I'd make Yui the heroine of the series and not Miaka, though I think Miaka is an interesting character too. :]

--

**Conflicting Symphonies**

By Slavedriver2008

Yui woke up from the sound of frying and the smell of bacon filled the air. She hasn't eaten meat for a long time and she has to admit that her body was craving for it. The smell was…enticing. Her stomach grumbled and she stood up from the bed. In quick movements, she prepared for school and stuffed her notebooks in her bag. By the time she was finished, the whole apartment was filled with the scent of newly-cooked bacon and egg. She already imagined him cooking but was surprised nonetheless when she found Gi in the kitchen.

The blonde, who was every bit handsome, placed a big plate of bacon and eggs as Yui sat on the table. She looked at it and sighed. "Have I told you I'm vegetarian?" She said, hiding the fact that she wanted desperately to eat the forbidden meal.

"Of course." He snickered. "But you can't avoid meat all the time. Eat this, you need energy after last night."

"Oh." She said. "I guess I don't have much of a choice then." She said and started eating. "Are you eating with me?"

"Unless you want me to stand here and watch you?" He teased. "If I may be so forward, you're not what a guy would drool at." Yui raised an eyebrow. How dare he—"Unless of course we had an amazingly blissful night, I would gladly reconsider."

Yui's mouth opened, her cheeks blushing hard from what he said. The thought of sleeping with him was…was…well…crazy! Okay a little exciting but not really something to look forward to. "How dare you say that!" She swallowed her food. She was thinking of a counter-attack but he taunted again.

"If we did sleep together, chances are—and I'm very positive—I would have not enjoyed it." He said agonizingly slow. "I favor experienced women."

Yui felt feverish. She had never talked to anyone about _that _before—and especially not during breakfast! Though the thought of him preferring 'experienced women' annoyed her a bit…"Whatever. What made you think I'd sleep with you? I have…" she raked sharp eyes at him. "…standards."

Gi raised an eyebrow. "Forgive my bluntness. I forgot you prefer men who kiss you then kiss someone else on the same night." Yui gasped. "Really Yui, I thought you know better. You deserve more than that."

"Excu-use me!" Yui felt her insides trembling, not knowing what to say. She pushed the plate away. "I will be going to school now. I have better things to do than talk to someone who thinks he's some kind of sex god who sweeps women off their feet." She took her bag and turned away.

Gi caught her arm and she turned to him, fuming but speechless. "I didn't mean it like that. Finish your meal."

"Let go." Yui insisted.

"Not unless you'll sit down and eat." His hands tightened on her elbow. The intensity of his stares made Yui turn back and sit down. Damn, he can be really scary if he's serious.

"You are probably the most annoying guy I've ever met." She stated viciously as he occupied the seat in front of her.

He smirked. "Eat." He commanded and Yui gritted her teeth. She sank her fork into the crunchy meat and pushed it into her mouth. The temptation it once provided wasn't there anymore. It tasted…bland. She swallowed it and her face constricted. She desperately tried to forget the disgusting smell of pork.

Her stomach grumbled in protest. Yui hadn't eaten meat for a long long time and she had conditioned herself to not eat it. Now, eating the meal disgusted her. Sweat appeared on her forehead. Gi looked at her with concern. She couldn't take it anymore. Yui stood up and headed for the sink. Noises slurred in the kitchen as she threw out the meat she took in earlier. She did not force herself to bring it out, her body responded on its own. It had been used to her eating almost nothing or eating too much then forcing herself to vomit it out. She was sick, she knew it. She just didn't know she was this sick.

Gi was behind her, gently patting her back. "I told you, I can't eat pork!" Yui coughed. She hastily opened the faucet and washed her hands, face, the pieces of meat and whatnots ran with the water and headed for the sink.

"I didn't know you're anorexic." Gi said. "It will be bad for you."

"I god-damn know that!" Yui shouted at him, frustrated. He knew her secret. Damn, no one knew her case. No one! "But I can't do anything! I wanted to stop but I can't. Do you think I'm eating grass on my own free will? It's the only thing I can eat decently without this god-damn sickness crawling into my throat!"

Gi pulled her to an embrace. "Sshhh…Calm down." He stroked her hair and her back gently. Amazingly, Yui did calm down. She wrapped her arms around his waist and to his back, using him to support her stature. Wobbling knees might eventually give in and it would be humiliating to fall on the floor. "We can go see a specialist…"

"Are you crazy?!" She looked up at him, jaw clenched. "What would my grandfather say? It would be humiliating for the family, almost every doctor in Japan knew him!"

Gi placed his hands on her face. "Okay, bad idea." Knowing she got her point across, Yui leaned down to his broad chest and held him tighter. He must have smirked but he pulled her closer. "You can come with me to America." Yui squirmed. "I know doctors who specialize in your case and who would gladly keep their mouth shut."

"Gi…" Yui whispered. "I can't leave…"

"Not today, we can leave during the spring break." He raised his hand to bring her to face him. "Your grandfather plans to bring your grandmother to America too for an operation. You can come and we'll…" Gi smiled genuinely. "…sneak out and have you treated."

"Thank you." She finally said. "You always seem to know what to do with me." Gi raised an eyebrow. "Whoever you love would be very lucky." He responded with a snigger. "What do they call you in America?" She asked curiously and his eyebrows creased.

"Nakago," Yui's face lightened. "It's my second name. My friends call me that. It means—" He told her.

"Heart's lodging." Yui cut him. He looked down at her seriously, her sea blue orbs looking through her dark ones with tenderness. Warmth spread through Yui's face and she instantly looked away. "I should go now." She left the embrace and headed toward the table to get her bag. She was on the way toward the living room when Nakago called.

"Yui," She turned to him. "If you want, you can place your heart with me and I'll take care of it." Her face reddened and she blinked. Realizing she was standing there and gaping at him, Yui immediately turned around and walked out of the apartment.

_What was that? _Yui breathed heavily and forced herself to walk to school steadily, face still burning.

--

A few minutes after Yui left, Nakago closed his eyes and sighed. He tried to clear his head and focus on what transpired. Thousands of thoughts, sensations, ideas, fleeted through his head the moment he held her close. God knows, how much he resisted the urge to take advantage of her. It was utterly inappropriate. And disturbing.

When he opened his eyes, his vision played with him and he saw Yui standing at the doorway of the kitchen, shock registered on her face at the last statement he said. Nakago smiled when he noticed the blush that filled her face and the tips of her ears. How he'd love to walk to her, lift her up, and throw her into his bed. Damn girl, she's not even sexually attractive. But then, he was throbbing with the mere thought of her innocent state. He shook all thoughts away.

Nakago stood up and pulled open a drawer and took out a concert ticket. Kaika left it yesterday for Yui and the stupid girl was too emotional to notice. He frowned as he read the note he left.

_Yui, I will be asking too much but I wish you could come. I will look at your seat and if I am lucky enough to find you there, I know all is forgiven. If not, I will assume that you hate me and will to not see me again. Regardless of anything, you are still and will be in my thoughts as I play. Kaika_

He stuffed the ticket back into the drawer and crumpled the note Kaika wrote. He immediately threw it in the trash bin. He was normally fair when it comes to wooing the girl he liked, healthy competition was not bad. But Yui's case proved otherwise. If she sees the note, she would run to him and the foolish boy would definitely hurt her again. He pushed the nagging thought of wanting her for himself. It was not to be. Maybe Tomo could take care of her instead?

"Damn it." He sighed and pulled the crumpled note out of the bin. He straightened it out and placed it back on the drawer beside the ticket. He would let Yui decide who to love. It was not his right to choose for her. He closed the drawer and promised to never open it unless Yui wanted to. Deep in his head he knew he was making a grave mistake. She was already in his arms, he almost had her.

Damn everything. Nakago walked away and headed for his room. He would give anything just to make her happy. For god's sake, he knew he can—but he was not fit to be the man for her.

He was almost inside his room when the doorbell rang. Nakago opened it halfheartedly and Tomo's face greeted his view. He scoffed at the sight of him. "Do you need anything?" He said in raised eyebrow.

"Is Yui here, sir? I hoped to drop her off to school today." Tomo said civilly.

"You're too late Prince Charming. Cinderella's already on her way to the ball." Nakago quipped.

"Then I shall be leaving. Had to make sure I get the first dance. Thank you for your time." He said with a tinge of sarcasm and turned.

"Are you serious about Yui?" Naakgo asked and Tomo stood still.

"Yes, sir. Very much." He said as he turned to the blond guy.

"Would you do me a favor and make sure she doesn't get hurt?" Nakago asked and Tomo was taken aback.

"Do you mean I clear her away from Kaika?" Tomo inquired and the older guy raised an eyebrow, his mouth frowning. "I would love to do that." Nakago nodded and turned to close the door. "But I wouldn't do that to favor you sir." Tomo stated and Nakago confusedly turned to the long-haired bishounen. "I am doing myself the favor."

Rage suddenly filled the blond man's system. This dimwit was challenging him and he was not a man who turned his back on such dares. He smirked and threw ice stares at him. "May the best man win then." He abruptly turned around and closed the door. Now he was caught in between. The urge to want her for himself tugged at him. Nakago closed her eyes.

The race has begun, unfortunately. And he got himself listed without intending to. Yui would have to forgive him if she ended up in his arms. _Shit…_

--

"Up to what time are you planning to sleep, brother?" Shun called the twin who was still lying on the bed, whole body covered in the comforter. "Mom wanted to see us for breakfast."

"I'm not hungry," came the growling reply.

"That's not a good option, bro." Shun stated. He knew their mother very well and he was sure Kaika knew her that well too. She hated eating alone during breakfast and required her sons to wake up early and eat with her in the garden.

"I don't want to see her. Stop bugging me, Shun." Kaika mumbled and Shun sighed. Kaika was in his brooding mood again. He thought it ended when Yui came. Shun stifled a yawn and stretched his body. It was too early for breakfast. Well, it was nine already but still, he didn't have enough sleep last night. Not when Kaika came home fuming and drank and started crying loudly. Loudly, for god's sake. Kaika never cried—and especially not loudly.

Shun's eyes snapped open when the realization struck him. Yui must have lashed out on his brother last night. He assumed she was still angry. Who wouldn't? But then, they were not in a relationship. Shun shook his head, she probably reasoned that out with him. He didn't know what happened to the two when he left them at the party together but he assumed it was good. Kaika was in a light joyous mood afterwards and would not leave her. Everything fell out of place when Kaen arrived, Shun remembered vaguely.

"Stop being a brat and stand up." He told Kaika. "Yui wouldn't want to see you like that." He heard his twin grumbled.

"Yui…" His muffled sound reached Shun's ears. So, Hongou was involved after all. Kaika was always sensitive when it comes to her. "…hates me…" He frowned, his assumption was correct after all.

"What? Hoy Kaika, snap out of it. Yui never hated anyone, she's a nice-hearted girl. You probably just said the wrong words at the wrong time." Shun explained and Kaika shifted on the bed. "Stand up."

The twin followed him and sat on the bed. Shun cringed when he saw how awful he looked. There were heavy dark lines underneath his eyes and his hair looked like a light brown mass of dust cleaner. Shun threw him the brush and Kaika just looked at it.

"Did you give the ticket?" Shun inquired. They have been painstakingly thinking of the proper words to put in the note. He was not a man who was good with words—it was Kaika's forte. But he was shaken and down, so Shun had to do his role as a good brother and helped out.

"I forgot. Must have left it." Kaika muttered, still absently staring at the brush. He rubbed his eyes and slumped back to bed. "She wouldn't come."

"Yes, she would—if she saw it." Shun reasoned out. "Now get dressed and be in your best behavior. Mother has a visitor."

"Who?" Kaika asked lazily, eyes still closed.

"Who else? Kaen, of course. She's been chatting with Mother since…Friday. You shouldn't have kissed her." Shun said and regretted it. Kaika immediately sat up, his face clouded with anger and remorse. "Be civil to her. Mother likes her, you know that."

"I love Yui." Kaika said softly. Shun rolled his eyes.

"You told me that countless times last night. Stand up, I said. Take a bath and get dressed." Shun pulled his twin brother and he stood up. He pushed him to the bathroom and before he could close the door on him, Kaika turned.

"She wouldn't believe me when I told her."

"Then say it again and again." Shun smiled at his pathetic older brother. "And mean it." He closed the door. It was probably a few minutes later when he heard the sound of running water. He smiled and left Kaika's room. All will be well.

--

**A/N:** Yui's condition is tricky, don't you think? Anyway, I'll be using Nakago's name from now on to avoid confusion. And Tomo's not back to his evil self, I didn't mean to put him as a possessive selfish bastard—he was just being truthful. Kaika, our beloved Kaika, found new hope. How long would it last when he finds out he has two more guys to compete with? The Tokyo Classical Music Festival is happening on Tuesday and Yui have yet to read the note, would she read it in time? Please please please do leave a review. Thanks!


End file.
